Beautiful Monster
by jade254
Summary: Set one week after the great thaw. When Elsa receives word from the Southern Isles that Hans is to be sent home to face execution, a conflicted Elsa decides to accompany him. However during the journey a fire breaks out and Hans and Elsa end up shipwrecked on a remote island. Can these sworn enemies survive each other until they are rescued. {HELSA} with some {Kristanna}
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello lovely readers and welcome to my story. Okay so first of all I'd like to mention I first started writing this fic quite some time ago. I unfortunately abandoned it due to writers block and personal stuff I was dealing with at the time.**

 **This was one of my favorite stories so I was determined to continue it at some point. Unfortunately after going back and reading myself I decided there were a few things I wasn't 100% happy with so I have decided to re-write from scratch. I will still include some of my original material but some dialogue and situations will be altered.**

 **Okay, so just to remind readers** **this will be a HELSA fic** **. And although there will be some Kristanna it will be for the most part, Hans/Elsa centric. So if you are uncomfortable with this pairing then I urge you not to read.**

 **I'm hoping to create a lot of sexual tension during their love/hate relationship.**

 **Although this will be rated T some later chapters may contain bad language and violence (Nothing extremely graphic) I will post warnings at the start of each chapter.**

 **Happy reading.**

* * *

 **Chapter One.**

Elsa moaned in frustration as the morning sun greeted her, waking her from a somewhat peaceful slumber. _Is it really that time already? Can't I just have five more minutes? Perhaps Anna can be queen for the day._

She shuddered inwardly at the thought. As much as she loved her sister dearly, Anna regrettably was no where near responsible enough to take care of the kingdom by herself.

The young queen had come to this conclusion a day or two after the great thaw. Whilst she had been working ceaselessly to repair the damage she had caused, the princess was her usual happy-go-lucky, carefree self. Getting up to all sorts of her crazy antics whilst gallavanting around Arendelle with Kristoff and Sven.

Not that she could ever blame her. Since her reclaimation of the throne, Elsa was discovering for herself that ruling over an entire kingdom was hard work and rather exhausting at times. Appointing Kai as her new personal advisor had helped tremendously, but as queen she was fully aware that it was her duty and hers alone.

Thankfully, she had managed to handle most, if not all of the important tasks herself. First and foremost she had addressed her loyal subjects, expressing deep remorse and regret at the incident. Surprisingly, most were understanding and forgiving, however there were still the odd few who were sceptical and well...let's say a little fearful of their monarch's newly revealed powers.

Next she had formally apologized to the nobles and dignitaries to whom had attended her coronation. Re-negotiated trade agreements with their neighboring countries, signed countless treaties and lastly she had written a strong worded letter to King Frederick of the Southern Isles, informing him of his son's reprehensible and heinous acts of treason.

For a brief moment her mind fleeted to the disgraced prince residing in the dungeon. He could easily be mistaken for a monster after what he had put them both through. His traitorous behavior and attempt at regicide in order to overthrow the kingdom was truly an act of pure evil, and as of yet one she still couldn't fully comprehend.

There were just so many questions. Perhaps one day she would get the answers she was looking for.

Suddenly realizing just how long she had been caught in this reverie, Elsa clambered out of bed. After washing, dressing and ensuring she looked somewhat presentable, she set off in search of Anna. Usually her sister would still be snoozing at this hour, but it was her turn to make breakfast, although she wasn't holding her breath. Her younger sibling was well know for her tardiness.

Strolling leisurely along the numerous hallways, Elsa noted the near silence. The castle was always relatively quiet at this time of the morning due to the limited number of servants employed, but today there was a strange sort of eeriness about it. The stillness however only continued until she approached the kitchen, as it was then that she was met with a cacophony of ear-splitting sounds.

The loud clanking and clattering amongst Anna's cheerful singing forced Elsa to cover her ears in an attempt to block out the noise.

"ANNA?!"

The Princess, started at her older sister's presence almost dropped a handful of large cooking pots. "Oh hey, Elsa. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Rather well actually, although I do now sense a slight headache coming on with all of this racket."

The redhead quickly offered up an apology. "I'm so sorry, Elsa. Is it my singing? Was it too loud? I knew I was out of tune again!"

Elsa instantly put her at ease. "No, no, no, Anna, your singing is as always extremely wonderful. I'm actually more interested as to what are you doing with all of these pots."

Still bustling about, Anna started to explain. "Well I'm trying to find mama's old cooking pot. It was her favorite and she always used it to make the most delicious fruity chocolate porridge. Gerda gave me the recipe and and I really wanted to surprise you."

Seeing her sister looking so crestfallen, Elsa offered to help. "In that case let us look for it together."

* * *

"That was absolutely delicious," Elsa said, as she wiped her mouth clean with a napkin. "I do now recall mama making this for me on occasion, but you make it soooo much better."

Anna was beaming. Even with that small compliment, the redhead felt proud of her achievement. "I do, don't I?"

"So, may I ask what you have planned for today?" Elsa inquired. "If you're free, I have an immense pile of paperwork just sitting on my desk. I would really appreciate your assistance." Even with that subtle hint, she was almost positive Anna would say no, but there was no harm in trying.

Anna mused over Elsa's request. "Paperwork you say? Such an exciting thing to do, especially on a beautiful day like today. I would really like to help, but I promised I would go with Kristoff to visit his family, you know the rock trolls. You don't mind, do you?"

She'd be lying if she said she wasn't disappointed, hell she'd even go as far as saying she felt a twinge of jealousy, but Elsa could never begrudge Anna the freedom and fun she so obviously desired. "Of course I don't mind, just be home before dark, you know how I worry."

"It's okay, I have Kristoff and Sven to protect me."

"That's what I'm worried about," Elsa muttered pensively.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Anna was about to playfully slap Elsa when the two sisters were interrupted by Kai.

The stocky built man addressed the girls with a respectful bow. "Your Majesty, Your Highness, sorry to disturb you both, but this has just arrived for you." He turned specifically to the queen, handing her a sealed envelope.

"Thank you, Kai," Elsa said, taking the letter from her advisor, before politely dismissing him.

"Ooohhh, who's it from?" Anna asked excitedly. "I bet it's from the Duke of Weaseltown. That little nitwit is probably still after compensation for his neck pain. Or perhaps it's from that man who was at your coronation, the one who bumped me with his rather overly large butt. I'm not sure I've ever received an apology from him. Well which is it? Tell me! Tell me!"

Elsa, unable to hold her mirth in any longer, began to laugh as Anna mercilessly assaulted her with an unceasing flood of questions.

"Perhaps it's from some dreamy, handsome prince. I bet you have a long list of suitors just queuing up to meet you."

"Anna! Will you stop babbling for a second and let me concentrate."

The redhead stopped talking, folded her arms and glared at Elsa in frustration.

If she was being honest, Elsa already had her suspicions, although she hadn't been expecting any correspondence quite so soon. Now however, as she stared down at the envelope emblazoned with the Southern Isles royal seal she felt a hint of panic. Immediately she rose from her chair, ice prickling at her skin as her calm demeanor rapidly faltered.

"I have to go."

Anna's brow furrowed in confusion as she hurried after her sister. "Elsa wait! What is it, what's wrong?"

"Not now, Anna!" Elsa barked, finally pushing open the door leading to her private study.

Anna followed her sister fully inside before closing the door. Elsa took a seat at her desk whilst the princess preferred to keep her distance.

After breaking the seal and unfolding the parchment, Elsa began to read. By the time she had finished her hands were visibly shaking. She found herself clutching the letter so hard it was crumpling before her very eyes. Her heart began to thump loudly, her breaths coming out in short gasps. It was like her throat was permanently constricted because of confusion, fear, panic. She was losing control, frost was beginning to slowly creep around the edges of the parchment. Tears threatened to fall, but she immediately wiped them away. She had to keep reminding herself that she was the queen, therefore she wouldn't show weakness. She couldn't show weakness.

The princess waited with baited breath for her sister to divulge to her the content of the letter, yet it never came. Even when prodded, the queen stayed silent. "This is getting ridiculous! Just tell me who it's from."

Elsa sighed heavily. "If you really must know, it's from King Frederick."

Anna threw are arms up in exasperation. "Well why didn't you just say so in the first place! It's not like it's some big secret or anything."

"I know that!" Elsa said firmly, keeping her eyes downcast in an attempt to hide the tears.

"Well how soon does King Frederick want his prodigal son back? Because I don't know about you, but we're wasting good food on that vile pig. Did he mention anything about a punishment? I so hope they hang, draw and quarter him. It's no less then he deserves."

Elsa's face turned completely white. "ANNA STOP!" She commanded, clearly distressed.

The redhead froze, Elsa's change in mood was certainly disconcerting. "Wait, what? Did I say something wrong?"

"No of course you didn't," the queen replied, her voice now taking on a calmer tone. "Look, why don't you go and enjoy your day with Kristoff, I have a few things I need to take care of."

"But Elsa, I think it would be more helpful..."

Elsa slammed her fist down on the table, cutting her sister off mid-sentence and ready to bring this discussion to a close. "Just do as I say...please!"

"Okay, okay! I'll go if that's what you really want!" Anna hated getting into an argument, so before leaving she leaned in and gave her sister a massive reassuring hug.

Elsa smiled warmly in response to the affectionate touch of her sister. Simply being near Anna was enough to wash away the stresses of the day and the content of that damn letter. "We'll talk later, I promise."

Anna nodded and then made her way towards the door. She paused in the doorway and turned to face Elsa who she noticed was studying that letter yet again.

"I love you, Elsa," she called out.

Elsa tilted her head towards her sister. "Love you too, Anna."

* * *

It was almost noon before Elsa finally plucked up the courage to visit the dungeons. As she slowly and steadily made her way down several flights of winding steps and past a row of empty cells a painful expression crossed her face. The memory of being imprisoned in this very place just one week ago was still fresh in her mind. For a split second she wondered what she was even doing here. Prince Hans' plight was no concern of hers. _Anna's right. He deserves everything he gets._ Then why, after everything he had done did she still feel a pang of guilt?

Upon her arrival, the guard stationed outside Hans' cell dipped into a bow, before he questioned the young monarch. "What may I do you for, Your Majesty?"

Keeping herself somewhat semi-composed, Elsa stated her business. "I'm here to see the prisoner."

He gave a curt nod, before unlocking the heavy iron door with his set of keys. "Would you like for me to accompany you inside?"

Elsa motioned for him to stay outside. "That won't be necessary."

Reluctantly, the guard stepped away from the door. "Of course, Your Majesty. But if you are in need of me, then I'll be right outside."

Elsa nodded, then slipped quietly inside. Ignoring the foul stench emanating from the cramped cell, she took a sharp inward breath and then cautiously made her way over to the sleeping form huddled in the corner. She watched momentarily as he slept. In slumber he didn't look dangerous. Actually quite the opposite, but Elsa knew what he was truly capable of. He was a lying, arrogant, conceited, manipulative pig. _What did Anna ever see in him?_

Hearing the sound of footsteps, Hans' eyelids fluttered open. His mind was foggy, yet he trained his emerald green eyes to the bluish hue of the woman standing in front of him. She was breathtaking, and exquisite in every way imaginable. The perfect embodiment of beauty and intellect. Incredibly powerful and yet full of nobility and grace.

"You're fashionably late, Elsa," he snapped. "Honestly, I would have expected better punctuality from Arendelle's newly crowned sovereign."

She already hated how he lacked basic respect. "That is Queen Elsa to you!" She reminded him harshly.

"Yes of course. How terribly rude of me," he answered in an almost mocking tone. "Well, Queen Elsa, now that you've obviously decided to time out of your very busy schedule to come visit me, I have a few minor complaints. You see, I've not been too fond of the hospitality. This drab place has been rather unfitting for someone of my status. And don't get me started on the food."

"Prince Hans, I didn't come down here in order to offer you luxury accommodation or the finest meals. You are a criminal and therefore will be treated as such."

"So then why _are_ you here?"

A hundred thoughts were racing through her mind. There were so many things she wanted to say, but in that moment she was rendered utterly speechless. Then she remembered how she had spent the past thirteen years as a social recluse. She'd had limited interaction with just about everyone. Her father and Kai were the only men she had ever held a conversation with. _What am I supposed to say?_

Hans continued to smirk at her, his smugness never wavering. "You know I was kind of busy sleeping here, so if you're not here to offer me comfortable lodgings more befitting of a highly regarded prince such as myself, then I'd appreciate it if you could leave me in peace."

Her brows furrowed in frustration. "I'm here to talk about Anna."

The mention of the princess certainly caught his attention. "Ah, Anna? And how is that fiery little redhead?" He asked, more out of curiosity than anything else. "I do hope she is recovering well from her little ordeal. You know, Elsa, I actually admire your sister, she really showed courage, determination and spunk. I think I'm missing her already."

Clenching her fists, the queen stepped closer. "I want to know why?"

Sneering, Hans moved towards her as far as the chains would allow. "Why what?"

Panic consuming her, Elsa found herself involunatarily stepping further away from him. "Why did you propose to my sister? Why did you pretend you loved her?"

"Because it was so simple," he drawled in response. "She was such an easy target. From the moment we first met, I knew how easy it was going to be to manipulate her, to deceive her. She was just so desperate. That's why I couldn't believe she was a Princess. I actually assumed she was just some wench whoring herself out. As a matter of fact, rumor has it the little harlot already has a new love interest, with a filthy commoner no less! She really doesn't waste any time, does she?"

Elsa flinched at his derogatory comments regarding Anna. _How dare he!_ Swinging her hand back she slapped him hard across the face. "That's enough!"

Hans hadn't been expecting such an act of violence from this rather delicate snowflake. "Whoa! I guess the truth hurts."

The temperature in the room suddenly plummeted. She could already feel her hands tingling with the cold. "You locked my sister in a room, and left her to die. Without regret, without remorse."

"Actually, I believe I was only finishing what you started, Your Majesty. I mean you were the one who struck her with your powers in the first place, were you not? I was just lucky enough to have been presented with the perfect opportunity. She was simply just a means to an end. When she came to me half-dying, I knew that was my chance. All I had to do was act a little heartbroken, tell everyone she was dead, and blame it all on you. I mean, you had already been branded a witch, a sorcerer. It wasn't hard to convince everyone that you needed to be executed. Once you were dead, I would have been seen as the hero, and finally I would have become the king I always deserved to be."

Elsa glared at him with all the hatred she could muster. "You could never be king. You're nothing but a monster."

Looming over her, he snickered loudly. "No, Your Majesty. I believe it is you who is the monster."

Elsa momentarily paused to control her breathing, fighting to keep her fury in check, when all she wanted to do was to freeze him into a solid ice statue. "How dare you!"

His eyes darkened as they roamed over every inch of her slender body. "Although you are quite a beautiful monster.

Elsa failed to suppress an involuntary shudder of disgust at his words. "Ugh!"

"Something wrong, Your Majesty?" Hans purred, moving in even closer with a twisted smirk on his face. "Surely you don't blame me for admiring you. I mean a strong, gorgeous goddess like yourself, prancing around in that very revealing dress, you'd surely be the object of desire in every red-blooded man's fantasy world."

"Stop!" The queen ordered, layers of thick ice now coating the stone walls of the cell.

Seeing the snow queen all riled up like this was quite amusing, so Hans continued to press his advantage. "You know my biggest regret is never having the chance to experience all that god-given sexiness for myself."

Having heard enough, Elsa stalked towards the door. Another moment in his company and she was afraid she might do something she'd regret. "I think I'll be going now. Goodbye, Prince Hans."

"Leaving so soon, Your Majesty. I had truly hoped we could have spent more time together."

"You truly are a poor excuse for a human being, and right now I despise you! Also nothing, but nothing will give me greater pleasure then to personally deliver you back to your father."

Within moments the heavy door was slammed shut, followed by the clanking of the lock.

Hans slumped down to the floor, his lips curling up slightly at the corners. "I think she likes me."

* * *

 **More to come...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Well thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter and those who have added to favorites etc. Your support is appreciated.**

 **Warning: This chapter will contain the use of bad language and the mention of implied pedaphilia.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two.**

Elsa paced the length of the throne room, nervously wringing her hands. She had arranged a meeting with Anna and was anticipating her impending arrival. As usual though, Anna was late and the longer she waited the more she was becoming lost in the churning turmoil of her own thoughts. Her mind began replaying over and over exactly what she was going to say to her.

Since the great thaw, things with Anna had been tenuous at best, they were still attempting to rebuild their relationship and it hadn't been easy. Elsa always knew there would come a time when she would have to make difficult decisions and this happened to be one of them.

As she stood staring at the clock for what seemed like the hundredth time, the queen was suddenly alerted to the sound of thundering footsteps, followed by a rather wet and red faced princess scrambling through the door. "So...sorry...late." Anna sounded so out of breath she could hardly form a proper apology.

Elsa gazed at her sister with her cerulean blue eyes, hesitating only briefly, before smiling. "Oh Anna, what happened to you?"

"Have you got all day? Because it's a _really_ long story," Anna replied with a throaty chuckle.

The queen breathed deeply. "I guess I can wait until some other time to hear about another one of your misadventures."

"Yeah, that's probably for the best. So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Slipping an arm around her sister's shoulders, Elsa guided her to a chair. "Well...actually you might want to sit down for this."

Anna's lips thinned into a grim line. "You sound serious. Is it bad?"

Elsa took a deep shuddering breath and then began.

The princess sat listening in pure shock horror as her sister explained this completely ludicrous plan of hers. She couldn't quite believe what she was hearing. By the time Elsa had finished, the redhead was seething. Her fists were clenched and her body was shaking. "YOU WANT TO DO WHAT? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!"

"Anna please, calm down," Elsa whispered.

"How do you expect me to calm down?! I'm not the one who has just announced she wants to escort a lying, murdering piece of donkey dung back to whatever insignificant country he came from."

"Technically he didn't kill anyone," Elsa swiftly reminded her.

"Well no...but that besides the point. It wasn't through lack of trying though. Just because he didn't succeed does not excuse the fact he left me to freeze to death and held a sword over your head. He was ready kill you without a moments thought."

"I am fully aware of his actions, Anna. And believe me when I say this. I do not take anything that man did to us lightly, but condemning him to certain death without at least a fair trial is not right. Father would never have permitted such a practice and neither will I."

The princess glared at Elsa in disgust. "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO YOURSELF RIGHT NOW?!"

The queen let out an exasperated sign as she massaged her temples. "I think you're overreacting."

"OVERREACTING?!" Anna glared at her sister in utter bewilderment, before questioning her further. "Do I even get a say in all of this?"

Elsa remained obstinate, refusing to change her mind. "I'm sorry Anna, but I've already made my decision. Now, I'll be departing in three days time. Kai will be in charge, but I'm counting on you to help out as much as possible with the daily duties. Do I make myself clear?"

Anna would have preferred to scream a string of curses at her sister, yet instead she settled for flashing her a snide grin. "Crystal, Your Majesty."

"Well in that case I have a lot of work to be getting on with, may I suggest you go change out of those wet clothes and have Gerda draw you a warm bath. I would hate for you to catch a cold."

"I didn't think you were concerned with my welfare," the princess retorted.

"Always, Anna, always."

* * *

Elsa spent the following two days flittering around the castle, preparing a list of duties and delegating certain responsibilities to the palace servants. Anna had continued to ignore her, even avoiding her at breakfast, dinner and supper.

On the evening proceeding her departure, Elsa was sat in the parlor eating supper alone when she felt an odd wave of emotion pass through her. Hastily she clambered to her feet and hurried to find her sister.

A good thirty minutes later and a thorough search of the castle and courtyard had proved fruitless. Anna was nowhere to be found and the small number of servants she spoke with recalled not seeing the princess since early that morning. Elsa sighed, if she wasn't in the castle, or the grounds then there was only one other place she possibly could be.

Walking at a furious pace, Elsa soon entered the stables where she found Kristoff lounging comfortably in a stack of hay. Apart from his reindeer Sven though, he appeared to be alone, happily singing a song on his brand new lute which Anna had gifted to him along with the sled.

"Mr Bjorgman?"

Startled at the queen's presence the newly recruited ice master and deliverer quickly leapt to his feet, smoothed down his attire, before dipping into a sloppy bow. "Your Majesty...um... what can I do for you?"

"Actually I was looking for Anna. And since I know how she enjoys spending a considerable amount of time with you, I was hoping I might find her here."

"Well actually she was here, but she left before dinner. She was pretty upset and said she needed to be alone."

Elsa's heart sank. "Do you happen to know where she went?"

"Well...she made me swear not to tell you."

"I see, well that is unfortunate." Elsa then took a step towards the blond, straightening her shoulders and keeping her head high. She hoped to look as authoritative as possible without being overly intimidating.

Kristoff had never been in such close proximity to the queen before, especially one who had the power to turn him into a popsicle at any given moment. As much as wanted to remain loyal to Anna, he savored his life right now. "Um...um.. so you want to know where Anna is? Okay I'll tell you, just please don't freeze me!"

"It would appear my sister is very fond of you just the way you are, Mr Bjorgman, so I'm not going to be turning you into one of my decorative ice statues today."

Kristoff blushed bright red, clearly embarrassed.

"Now you were saying?" The queen prompted.

"Oh yes, she mentioned something about talking to her parents. Not quite sure what she meant by that though."

Elsa suddenly had a thought. "I think I might. Thank you Mr Bjorgman you've been most helpful."

"Anytime, Your Majesty."

"Please, call me Elsa, I insist."

* * *

It was a cool summer's evening and the wind was blowing gently as Elsa made her way up the steep, rocky path. Picking up the pace she soon reached the brow of the hill and was just able to make out the two large monoliths situated a short distance away.

As she approached her parents memorial stones with trepidation, the blonde soon spotted a lone figure kneeling in the center of the grass. She had her cloak wrapped tightly around her and her head bowed as if in prayer.

"Anna?" Elsa questioned, dropping to her knees beside her sister and reaching out for her hand.

Chest tight with anger, the princess swatted it away. "Leave me alone!"

Elsa tried again, this time her tone hardening. "Anna, please don't be like this!"

"Like what?"

The queen carefully picked her words. "Angry, indignant, resentful..."

"How do you expect me to feel?" Anna interjected. "Happy? Jolly? ECSTATIC?!"

"I don't expect you to feel that way at all, I just need for you to understand how hard this is for me. You have absolutely no idea how much I've wrestled with this decision. However, I have to do the right thing."

"How is this right thing? You're abandoning the kingdom for your own selfish needs, again!"

"That's not fair Anna."

"You know I'm not even that upset about you accompanying Hans. I'm upset because...because..." Suddenly and without warning a painful sob erupted from Anna's throat.

Fear spiking through her, Elsa immediately wrapped her arms around her younger sibling, and even though the redhead half-heartedly struggled for a few seconds to break free, the queen held firm. Finally, Anna gave up fighting and laid her head down on her sister's chest.

Several moments passed until Anna's sobs gradually subsided, allowing her to compose herself. "I'm scared Elsa. I'm scared something terrible is going to happen to you."

Even with thick emotions storming through her, Elsa did her best to reassure her sister. "Nothing is going to happen to me."

"That's probably what mama and papa thought too, only they didn't come back. What happens if the boat sinks? I can't bear to lose you too!"

Brushing away the last of her tears, Elsa embraced her sister once more. "Anna, you're not going to lose me. I'll be fine. Look, why don't you and I head back to the castle and I'll make us some hot chocolate. You can even sleep in with me tonight, you know just like we did when we were kids."

Anna managed to flash her a small smile. "I'd like that."

* * *

The next morning the castle was in full swing. The servants were busy rushing about ensuring everything was prepared for the queen's trip.

Elsa too was gathering a few last minute belongings, whilst Anna bumbled about packing her sister some healthy sandwiches for the journey.

Within the next hour, Elsa was standing at the docks preparing to board the ship. She was joined by Anna, Kristoff, Kai and Gerda who insisted they tag along in order to wave their beloved sovereign off.

As she waited nervously, Kai was the first to approach the monarch. "Have a safe journey, Your Majesty, and don't worry about Arendelle, she's in good hands."

"Thank you Kai."

Next, Elsa strolled towards her sister who was standing with Kristoff at the far end of the platform. Almost immediately tears started to well up in her eyes. "Well I guess this is goodbye."

Anna's bottom lip quivered and she could no longer stop the wash of anguish-filled tears that fell. She embraced her sister tightly, never wanting to let her go. "Promise you'll come back to me."

Elsa pulled away, drying the tears from her sister's turquoise orbs. "I promise."

The queen then directed her gaze towards Kristoff. "I'm counting on you to take care of my sister."

"Of course, Your Majesty."

Just then the gangplank was lowered and she was ushered towards it. She paused half-way to give one final wave to her family and although her heart was hammering inside her chest she proceeded onward.

Once she was safely on deck, the queen was greeted by a friendly, white bearded man. "Welcome aboard, Your Majesty. I'm Captain Johasson."

"I'm very pleased to meet your acquaintance," Elsa replied, politely.

"Well it's certainly been a while since I've been in the company of royalty. Did you know I sailed with your parents for several years before their tragic deaths? God rest their souls."

"No I'm afraid I did not. Although I was aware that my parents were keen seafaring people," Elsa declared.

"Oh they were, Your Majesty. Very much so. The kingdom suffered a great loss due to their untimely deaths, but I can see they did a fine job with you. I'm sure your parents would be proud, especially after recent events and the way you handled that wayward Prince."

"Actually..."

"Speaking of that vagabond," Johasson interrupted. "You needn't worry yourself. He has been secured in the brig under close guard. You can also rest assured that he won't be receiving any royal treatment whilst aboard my vessel."

"Actually, if you don't mind, I'd like to pay him a visit."

"What now, Your Majesty?"

Elsa nodded. "Yes, now."

"I'm afraid I must protest. Prince Hans is a dangerous criminal. It would be extremely irresponsible for me to allow you anywhere near that man."

"I appreciate your concern, captain, but I'm not after your approval. Now I'd appreciate if you'll allow me to see the prisoner."

The captain's face darkened. "Well in that case I'll have one of the crew escort you." He then whirled around abruptly and stalked off, soon disappearing from view.

Left alone, Elsa looked around the ship causing her to tremble slightly. Just three years ago her parents were standing on a ship very similar to this one. They were probably happy and excited and not the least concerned that something so terrible was going to happen.

"A penny for your thoughts," came a small voice.

"Excuse me?"

"A penny for your thoughts. My papa would say it to me all the time when he caught me daydreaming."

Elsa looked down, suddenly realizing she was now in the company of a young cabin boy who looked to be no older then ten years old. She noticed he had wavy brown hair and cute dimples. He extended his hand courteously. "Morning, Your Majesty. I'm Matthias."

At first, Elsa hesitated, but then warmly shook his hand. "Well good morning to you too, Matthias."

"Captain's ordered me to take you to see the prisoner," he said, flashing her a toothy grin.

The queen was rather surprised that the captain would leave her in the hands of such a young boy. When it came to children, Elsa had to admit she didn't quite have the experience. _Remind me to talk with the captain later._ "Has he now? Well in that case, please lead the way."

As Elsa made her way across the deck with her usual elegance and grace, she ignored the lingering stares. It was starting to become plainly obvious she had earned some overt attention from a small number of the crew.

"Hey! Get back to work you scallywags!" Matthias hollered to the men who had been fixated upon their guest. He turned back towards Elsa, displaying a cheeky grin. "I've always wanted to say that, just like a pirate."

"A great pirate," Elsa concurred.

As they continued walking, Matthias began asked some uncomfortable questions. "So what did he do anyway?"

"Who, Prince Hans?"

Matthias had no idea what the criminal's name was, let alone that he was a prince. "Wait, if he's a prince then why he is locked up? That doesn't usually happen in fairy tales."

Elsa halted, crouching down in front of the boy where she started to explain. "Matthias, let me tell you a little secret. Sometimes people are not always who they appear to be and that includes so called fairytale princes'. They are not always the heroes who valiantly ride in on their white horses, rescuing princesses and saving the day. Sometimes they pretend to be good, but then reveal themselves to be the real villains, intent on hurting people and destroying everything. Sometimes there is no happy ending."

Matthias hung his head. "Is that what happened with Prince Hans? Did he hurt people?"

Elsa nodded. "Yes, yes he did."

"Don't worry, Your Majesty. I'm strong. I can protect you."

The queen smiled. "Thank you, Matthias. And please call me Elsa."

After reaching the ship's brig a few minutes later, Elsa immediately dismissed Lars and Igor, the two Arendelle guards assigned to keep watch, before requesting Matthias allow her five minutes alone.

Matthias nodded, leaving the queen to approach Hans' cell.

When Hans spotted the queen of Arendelle walking graciously towards him he blinked, one, twice..three times. "Queen Elsa? Well isn't this a big surprise. I never expected to see you again after our previous encounter. What exactly are you doing here? Wait, are you stalking me?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Prince Hans. I'm simply here to escort you back to the Southern Isles where I'll be personally delivering you to your father."

"Preferential treatment, I'm honored. But isn't that a task for your guards? I mean I know they were pretty inept during that whole temper tantrum thing you had going on back in Arendelle, but surely even they couldn't mess this up."

"Actually, it is so I can meet with your father and discuss the possibility of a fair trial or at the very least a more fitting punishment."

Hans chuckled loudly. "Well it's always nice to know my fate is being decided either by the devil himself or some crazy ice witch."

Elsa let out a short, frustrated sigh at his blatant choice of words. "You should be thanking me."

"Look sweet cheeks, let me explain something to you. There is no such thing as a fair trial when it comes to the cruel treatment of princesses and attempted regicide of queens, so you're really wasting your time. Also being the unlucky thirteenth son, my father has been itching to get rid of me even before I was born, so this will just be the perfect excuse he needs."

"I had no idea," Elsa replied, expressing regret.

"I don't need your pity. I'm not a very nice man. I might have failed in my plan, but if the opportunity ever presented itself, I'd do it all over again. So if my father wishes to have me executed then perhaps you should just agree it's for the best. At least then you'll never have to worry about me coming after you and Anna ever again."

"Sorry to bother you Elsa, but it's been five minutes. Have you two finished talking yet?"

"Awww, sweet cheeks, who's this?" Hans asked curiously, once Matthias came into full view.

"Matthias please go wait over there," she instructed, giving him a gentle nudge.

"I see you've found yourself a little playmate," Hans teased. "And you're even on a first name basis, how very cute. However don't you think he's a tad young for you. I mean seriously, the lad hasn't even hit puberty yet so I don't think his attributes would satisfy your insatiable appetite. I on the other hand would be more then adequate in that department."

Elsa lunged forward, clenching the bars tightly, her powers threatening to be unleashed. "STOP IT YOU VILE PIG! THAT'S JUST SICK!"

"Tut, tut," he chided. "You really need to learn to control that temper."

Elsa averted her gaze from him as she stared down at her hands. She could feel herself uncontrollably channeling her power and she needed it to stop.

Hans couldn't resist provoking her further. "Surely you wouldn't want everyone on this ship to find out about your rather... unique talent. Some of these brutes look like they'd be capable of doing far worse then I ever could."

The queen could no longer contain her anger, ice shot out of her hands missing his head by mere centimeters. "SHUT-UP! YOU INSUFFERABLE BASTARD!"

"GODDAMN IT ELSA. YOU CRAZY BITCH!"

Luckily she was interrupted from doing anymore damage by the arrival of the two guards from earlier. After hearing the ruckus they immediately rushed to the queen's aid.

"Your Majesty, are you alright?" Lars asked in a concerned tone.

"He's not giving you any trouble is he? Because I won't have him disrespecting our queen," Igor then said.

"I'm fine, thank you." She turned back to Hans, snarling at him. "Enjoy the rest of your journey."

"You'll be back," he exclaimed, with a mocking grin.

"No I won't!" She yelled, grabbing Matthias' hand and dragging him as far away from Hans as remotely possible.

Hans chuckled loudly, before resigning himself to the back of his cell. _She'll be back._

* * *

 **A/N More to come...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you once again for all the reviews, follows etc.**

 **Warning: This chapter will contain some minor sexual content and minor abuse of a child. Nothing graphic.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three.**

 _The storm raged furiously all around her, obscuring her vision. She had no idea where she was going. All she knew was that she had to go somewhere, anywhere, as long as it was as far away from Arendelle as possible. Whilst she remained here she was a danger. A danger to Anna...to the entire kingdom._

 _Suddenly, in the midst of the howling wind she heard heavy footsteps echoing behind her. She turned quickly only to see Prince Hans plowing through the ferocious storm. What was he doing out here in these treacherous conditions? Elsa shook her head. He should never have brought her back here. She couldn't stop...she had to run. It was her only form of escape._

 _"Elsa?! You can't run from this."_

 _He was gaining on her and although littered with conflicted emotions, the queen was determined to ignore his plea, that was until a tiny voice inside of her kept telling her that he was right. She couldn't run from this, but she sure as hell was going to make sure her sister was kept safe._

 _"Please, just take care of my sister." It was the hardest thing she had ever had to do, asking this man, a stranger whom she wasn't sure she could fully trust to take care of the most precious thing in the world. It should have been her duty from the moment she learned of their parents tragic demise, yet she had failed. And even now she still felt like a failure. Whether this Prince was sincere or not, right now he was the only one who seemed to show an ounce of concern for Anna...for Arendelle._

 _"Your sister? She returned from the mountain weak and cold. She said you froze her heart."_

 _"What? No." A mix of shock, confusion and panic hit her all at once. What was he saying, that she had frozen her sister's heart? It couldn't be true, could it? And as if that wasn't heart wrenching enough nothing could prepare her for what was about to come next._

 _"I tried to save her, but it was too late. Her skin was ice. Her hair turned white... Your sister is dead...because of you!"_

 _"No!" The pain tore through her heart like a thousand knives, completely shredding it to pieces. Her stomach churned heavily and she felt an overwhelming sense of dizziness. Finally she crumpled to the ground, her feeling of devastation bringing the fury of the storm to a complete standstill. Snowflakes suspended in mid-air leaving nothing but an eerie silence._

 _Although consumed by sorrow she heard the familiar sound of a sword being unsheathed. She didn't care. What was there to live for? Her dear sister was dead by her hand. She was nothing but a monster. She deserved this. "I'm so sorry, Anna. Please forgive me!"_

The room spun as she bolted upright with a yell. Heart racing, and hand clutching at her chest. _It was just a dream. Just a horrible dream._ Oh but how she wished Anna was here. Her sister would know exactly how to comfort her after such a terrifying nightmare.

During the rest of the night, Elsa tossed and turned as sleep eluded her. And the few times she did manage to fall asleep she was woken by the howling of the wind, and the creaking of the ship as it continually rocked gently from side to side.

When the sky finally began to lighten with the first hint of dawn, Elsa had never been more relieved.

Throwing the covers haphazardly aside, she slowly swung her legs over the side of the cot and crept quietly along the wooden floor. She quickly freshened up and dressed. As she sat braiding her hair, she could think of nothing but Anna. _My dear sister. I hope you are well._ A knock on the door shook her from her ruminations. She moved away from the dresser and took hold of the doorknob.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Elsa, Matthias. I'm sorry to bother you, but I thought you might like some breakfast."

At the sound of the familiar voice she quickly opened the door, grinning wildly as she stared down at the large tray he was holding. "Well that certainly looks delicious, thank you."

"You're welcome." Matthias placed the tray down on the wooden table. "I made it all by myself too. We have cooked fish, soup, fresh bread. strawberry pie and a glass of apple juice."

"Well I'm impressed," she complimented. "Unfortunately there is no way I could possibly eat all this by myself. Why don't you stay and we can share."

"I really wish I could, but I'm working as the deckhand today and duty calls. Perhaps I'll see you around though."

She was uncertain why, but she felt slightly disappointed she would be eating breakfast alone. "Yes, perhaps you will."

Half-way through eating her food though, Elsa suddenly felt nauseous. The swaying of the boat was playing havoc with her stomach, it honestly felt like it was tied in knots. _Perhaps a little fresh air will make me feel better._

* * *

Not so long ago, barely an eyeblink ago in the grand scheme of things, he could have been king.

Never had the expression 'so close, yet so far' ever felt more appropriate.

He had been so close to achieving his goal. Everything had been developing perfectly, in fact, more perfectly then he could ever have imagined. He was a master strategist, however somewhere, somehow he'd made a mistake. He had failed to anticipate all the possible outcomes. Perhaps he had moved too quickly, eager to take advantage of unexpected opportunities without thinking them through. Or perhaps he had simply underestimated one feisty little princess and the true act of sisterly love. Whatever the reason, his plan had failed.

 _If only I had killed her when I had the chance. The queen would be dead, Anna would have turned to solid ice and Arendelle would have been mine. Why oh why did I hesitate?_ He had spent many a nights scolding himself over his inadequacy to carry out a simple task. His poor lack of judgement had cost him dearly.

Oh how he despised them both. Anna because of her warmth, love and self-sacrifice and Elsa because not only was she beautiful and powerful, she was also brilliant and intelligent.

Hans' entire body burned with the hatred for the queen, a hatred that burned so intensely it consumed every coherent thought. For a brief moment he fantasized about all the unpleasant things he could do to her if ever given the chance. Firstly he would pluck out those captivating crystalline, blue eyes, then use a sharp dagger to carve that pale, alabaster skin and lastly defile that perfect, slender body. The thought aroused him more then any sexual act he had ever encountered.

"Hey, Westergard, get up!" Lars commanded.

Hans gritted his teeth. Enough fantasy, now he had to deal with reality. Swinging his legs over the side of the cot he sat up to face the two Arendelle guards. "Well if isn't dumb and dumber."

Igor snarled. "Watch your tongue!"

"Look, can't you see I was busy! What do you want anyway?" Hans asked, in a demanding tone.

Lars answered his question first. "Captain's ordered us to take you for your daily wash and exercise. He doesn't want you stinking out the ship, if you know what I mean."

Hans responded with a usual witty remark. "Well I hope I'm going to be provided with five star service."

Unlocking his cell, Igor grabbed the prisoner's arm harshly and promptly escorted him outside. "I wouldn't count on it. Now whilst you're walking around the ship don't even think about getting any ideas, we're going to be keeping you on a tight leash."

 _Pfft, as if!_ As Hans wandered along the deck he stopped in mid-stride, heading towards the side of the boat, where he watched as the large vessel glided through the open sea. There was a slight breeze and it felt great to breathe in the salty sea air.

"This way!" Lars ordered, prodding him towards the bow where his restraints were removed.

Hans rubbed his chafed wrists before an unfamiliar crew member approached, placing a bucket of water and a rag before him.

"Strip!" The man then commanded, in a deep, gruff voice.

Hans gazed sharply at the three men. "Wait, what? Here? You don't honestly expect me to undress with you lot standing there, do you? I am a prince and you will respect my need for privacy!"

Lars chuckled loudly, exchanging a glance with the other men. "It's alright lads, perhaps Westergard here is just embarrassed at us seeing his one inch ding-a-ling."

Retorts popped into Hans' mind, yet he held his tongue. He would not give them the satisfaction.

"Let's just do as he says," Igor snapped. "The quicker these babysitting duties are over the better."

Out of the corner of his eye, Hans watched as the two guards walked a short distance away. Once satisfied he was alone, the prince proceeded to strip. He flushed angrily. This was downright humiliating. He took care of business as quickly as possible to avoid himself any further embarrassment. As he was pulling on a clean shirt though, something caught his eye. He noticed that Elsa was on deck, just a hairs breadth away in fact. She was leaning over the side of the ship looking white as a sheet.

Hans' expression changed, eventually turning into a scathing smile. He turned around to see the two guards weren't even paying him a blind bit of attention. They were busy laughing and chatting with two other crew members who had seemingly just arrived on the scene. Pulling on some pants he took one more look around before silently slipping away.

* * *

"Don't tell me the mighty snow queen is feeling sea sick," Hans purred, shifting towards her.

Elsa spun around only to see the prince standing mere inches away from her, unguarded and unrestrained. "What are you doing out here?!" she demanded, taking a step backwards away from the disgraced royal.

A coy smile appeared on his lips as the prince crept even closer. "I'm just out for my morning stroll, sweet cheeks. Even a wretched specimen such as myself needs to stretch his legs."

"Where are Lars and Igor?"

"Well the last time I saw them they seemed to be rather preoccupied. I told you Elsa, those guards of yours are useless. So much for keeping me on a tight leash."

"Whatever you're planning it won't work," Elsa warned him, firmly.

The prince took another deliberate step towards her, making her acutely aware that he wasn't going to be deterred. "I suppose nothing will convince you that I'm not here for some nefarious purpose. All I want is for us to engage in a civilized conversation."

They were not reassuring words. Elsa took a couple of steadying breaths, letting her anger plainly show now. "Civilized? You don't even know the meaning of the word. Now step aside while I go and fetch the guards."

Before she could make a move, Hans lunged forwards, leaning his whole body up against hers. Chest to chest, his hips between her thighs, their noses barely apart.

Elsa couldn't stop the heat rising in her cheeks. He laughed, to which she gave him a hateful glare, while the red on her cheeks deepened its shade.

Hans roughly grabbed her braid, burying his nose in her hair. "You smell good, Your Majesticfulness. Lavender, am I correct?"

Elsa swallowed nervously, yet kept her emotions of anguish carefully concealed. She hated the close proximity, his smug posture and absolutely loathed the blush that refused to go away. She couldn't help it. She had never been this physically close to a man before.

Moving his hand away from her hair he cupped the queen's chin, lifting her head and exposing her throat to him. Her body shuddered as she felt his nose under her jaw line breathing in her scent. Elsa then gasped at the hotness of his tongue sliding across her neck.

"You pig! How dare you!" Elsa growled, disgusted that he would attempt such a bold, vile move. She angrily raised her hand, but he swiftly grabbed it, gripping her wrist tightly.

"Not this time, witch!" He wrapped his other hand around her throat, squeezing. "I could snap your neck like a twig. It would be so easy. And why not? It's not like I've got anything to lose."

She cast him a nervous look of apprehension, visibly trembling at the sound of his blithe laughter.

"Hey you! Take your filthy paws off the queen," came a small, but authoritative voice.

Hans turned to see Matthias threatening him with a soggy mop. "What do we have here?" he asked, rather amused. "Is super brat here to save the damsel in distress? Well listen here lover boy, scram or you'll be swimming with the fishes!"

"Leave him alone, he's just a child," Elsa demanded, staring at him with unbridled contempt.

Undeterred, Hans continued riling up the queen. "What kind of spell have you put on this kid anyway? He seems completely smitten with you. Perhaps all you need to do is show him a little cleavage or leg and he'll be experiencing his first ever wet dream."

Elsa's nose crinkled in disgust. "You vile leech!"

Suddenly, the prince relinquished his hold on her. And then, before she could comprehend her unexpected freedom, Hans pulled back his arm and swiftly struck her across the face.

The queen took a sharp intake of air as she fell backwards, her head colliding with the side of the boat behind her. She let out a quiet whimper as spots filled her eyesight.

"That's it! I'm going to shove this where the sun don't shine!" Matthias lunged at Hans, jabbing the end of the wooden pole towards his stomach, hoping to make at least some kind of impact. The prince however was somehow quicker and much stronger. He grabbed the pole, swinging it roughly and sending the young boy reeling backwards.

With a loud cry, Elsa unleashed a wave of ice across the deck, catching Hans by surprise. Startled, he roared in rage as he slid across the slippery surface.

From his safe position, Matthias' eyes widened in shock. "Ice?"

Alerted by all the commotion, several of the crew came running. They looked confused when they saw part of the the deck covered in thick ice. Luckily, Lars and Igor then arrived on the scene and promptly restrained the prince whilst addressing the small group of slightly bewildered men.

"Are you alright, Your Majesty?" Lars finally asked, noticing how she was trembling.

"We're truly sorry," Igor then added, his head bowed in shame. "We didn't even realize he'd gone. We only turned our backs for a few moments."

Elsa cleared her throat. "Because of your careless oversight, the prisoner was given the opportunity to not only attack me, but also threaten a child. Now you claim to be two of Arendelle's finest guards, but you have since proven to me how easily it is to become distracted. This can never be allowed to happen again. Now, I will deal with this further once we return to Arendelle. For now I'd like you to take the prisoner back to his cell. He is to be adequately fed, but he doesn't have to be comfortable, oh and he is not leave his cell again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," both men replied in unison.

Matthias turned to Elsa. "Whoa that was so cool! I can't believe you have magic! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because up until quite recently I've always believed my powers to be a curse. They have also been proven to be extremely dangerous. I hurt my sister twice. I unleashed an eternal winter on my kingdom. I've been labeled a witch, a sorcerer. And although I've learnt to control them now, not everyone is ready to accept what I can do."

Matthias wrapped his small arms around the queen's waist. "Don't worry, I accept you. I don't care that you have ice powers."

"Matthias, whilst we are on board, the more people who aren't aware that I have powers the better. So for now I'm asking if you can keep it a secret."

The cabin boy pondered the thought, before smiling. "You can count on me, my lips are sealed, I won't tell anyone."

* * *

Later that day, once she had spent a good three hours reciting the mornings events to the captain so he could carry out his own investigation, the queen had retreated to her private quarters. She had asked for absolute privacy and there was to be no exceptions.

Ignoring the raging maelstrom of emotions in her mind, Elsa tried to occupy herself with a spot of reading, yet no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop thinking about Hans and what he was truly capable of.

The more she thought about it, the more she was starting to agree with Anna. Perhaps Hans didn't deserve her mercy, perhaps he did deserve death.

By late evening, the young queen found herself yawning uncontrollably, signaling to her that it must be time for bed. After splashing water on her face, unfastening her braid, brushing her hair and changing into her nightgown, Elsa slipped under the covers where she prayed for a dreamless sleep.

Sometime during the night though an explosive roar abruptly awoke the queen. The boat rocked so violently that she was thrown from the bed, causing her to land on the floor with a thud.

 _"What was that?!"_

She had only managed to clamber to her feet when without warning the door immediately flung open to reveal Lars standing there coughing and spluttering and in a state of panic.

"Your Majesty! Come quickly. Fire!"

* * *

 **A/N More to come...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N This will be the last chapter on the boat so lot's of Helsa drama will ensue over the course of the next several chapters. It will of course be baby steps. Hans cannot simply be reformed overnight.**

 **Warnings: None in particular.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four  
**

Elsa tried desperately to contain the panic in her own voice as she questioned the Arendelle guard. "Fire? But I don't understand, how did this happen?"

"All I know, Your Majesty is that the fire broke out somewhere in the cargo hold and the captain has ordered us to abandon ship. There is no need for you to worry though, we have a lifeboat ready to take you to safety."

Without hesitation, the queen immediately fired her next question. "Was anyone hurt?"

"I'm afraid I couldn't say," he replied with a hint of sincerity. "Now come quickly, we must make haste."

The queen nodded, promptly following him out into the darkened passageway. She could hardly see anything as the inky blackness cloaked everything around them. However thick smoke soon permeated her senses causing her to cough heavily as the fumes rapidly filled her lungs.

"Keep moving, but stay close to me," he instructed, leading the way.

Elsa pushed harder, lungs burning with breaths which had turned from heavy to gasping, her muscles ached from their continuing sprint along smoke-filled passageways and scrambling up steep ladders.

As they rounded the corner they were brought to a immediate halt as a wall of flames blocked their path. Lars signaled for her to stay back. "Looks like we'll need to find another way."

Elsa sighed. She truly questioned her soldiers' intelligence sometimes. Perhaps his brain had been affected by smoke inhalation that somehow he had forgotten about her ice powers. "Allow me," she said, stepping in front of the guard. With a flick of her wrist a stream of frigid ice effortlessly devoured the flames.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," he gratefully responded.

They continued onward, finally reaching the ladder leading to the top deck. Lars scrambled up first and then offered his hand to her in assistance.

Once they were on deck, chaos ensued. Elsa's eyes widened in shock at the sight before her. Bright orange flames flickered and sputtered, smoke billowed, forming large clouds which were slowly enveloping the ship. She could hear the shouts, the cries and the urgency in their voices. Heavy footsteps resonated all around her as several of the crew futilely attempted to quench the flames with buckets of water.

Ignoring the pandemonium, Lars turned to the queen. "We need to get to the port side, that is where Igor is waiting with the boat."

"Wait!" she commanded. "Perhaps I can use my powers to help."

Lars shook his head. "There is no time, Your Majesty. We're under strict instructions to get you to a lifeboat, your safety is all that matters now." He quickly seized her hand and began dragging her along. It wasn't his intention to manhandle the queen in this way, but he had a duty to protect her and if that meant he had to be a little rough with her then so be it."

Weaving in and out of the panic-stricken crew and stumbling over scattered debris, they finally made it to the lifeboat where Igor had been patiently waiting.

As they approached, he immediately turned his attention to his comrade, questioning him harshly. "Where the hell have you been? I was beginning to think something terrible had happened and you weren't going to make it."

"Well the queen and I are here now so perhaps we should get moving," Lars insisted. "The ship already looks like it's coming apart."

Igor agreed, steering the queen towards the boat. "You first, Your Majesty."

She was just about to step inside when she realized it was empty. "Where is Prince Hans?"

Igor and Lars exchanged a quick glance, before Igor shrugged indifferently. "Probably still locked up in the brig, where he belongs may I add."

Elsa's jaw clenched. "What? I thought you were supposed to be guarding him, so in that case why wasn't he released?"

"Your Majesty," Lars reasoned, grasping her shoulders. "There are bound to be casualties and fatalities during a situation such as this. You seem to forget that Prince Hans is a disgusting pervert and a sicko. I think he's already proven that when he attacked you. He doesn't deserve to be saved. "NOW. GET. IN. THE. BOAT."

Elsa knitted her eyebrows in confusion. "Are you saying I should let him burn to death? Or drown when the ship finally sinks? No, I can't do that. I am not cold and heartless."

Lars gave her a stern look. "Your Majesty, it is our sworn duty to protect you at all costs. So if that means I have to carry you into the boat kicking and screaming then that is what I'm prepared to do."

Slowly she backed away. "I'm sorry, but I am not leaving without the prisoner. He may have committed terrible crimes and his soul might be wicked, but I will not allow him to die needlessly."

"Your Majesty, stop!" Lars started after her when another explosion tore across the deck. The two guards unfortunately took the full brunt of the force. Igor was catapulted over the side of the ship, screaming as he plummeted into the murky depths below, whilst Lars was thrown backwards onto a piece of splintered wood.

Elsa attempted to steady herself, but after a second violent jolt she too was tossed to the deck like a rag doll. Broken pieces of wood jabbed into her back and her leg was bent beneath her at an unnatural angle.

Grimacing, she pulled out her leg, gasping in pain as she attempted to straighten it. The physical discomfort was agonizing, yet thankfully upon closer observation it didn't appear to be broken. Next she looked around frantically, calling out, "Lars! Igor!"

"Urgh!"

Elsa instantly stiffened upon hearing the sound of low groan close by. After fumbling around for several moments she drew in a sharp breath when she saw Lars slumped against the side of the ship, a jagged piece of wood protruding from his chest.

As she scooted across, her gaze locked solely on the fallen soldier. "Oh no, Lars!"

"Y...Your Majesty, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but you... you're hurt," Elsa said, fear evident in her voice.

He abruptly began to cough violently, blood dribbling from his mouth. "I'm afraid this is the end for me."

"What? No, don't say that," Elsa murmured, desperately, already feeling the tears stinging her eyes. "We just need to get you back to Arendelle. Dr Helge is a world renowned physician. He'll get you fixed up in no time."

He chuckled weakly. "Your Majesty, I appreciate your concern and optimism, but I'm dying and no amount of medicine is able to fix that."

Struggling to find some comforting words, the queen settled for a simple apology. "I should have listened to you, I'm so sorry."

He suddenly grasped her hand placing a set of keys in her palm before releasing her. "Our oath was to protect you, Your Majesty. However I'll admit that we were wrong, we should never have left him. Please forgive us."

"Of course I forgive you."

With a final sigh his head lolled to the side. His chest stilled, his breathing ceased and his eyes glazed over.

She lowered her head, offering a small, silent prayer. A few moments later, Elsa rose from the floor, a wave of dizziness overwhelming her. She drew a shuddering breath before staggering towards the brig.

* * *

From the moment Hans had been awoken by the crew screaming something about a fire, the two Arendelle guards had wasted no time in relentlessly tormenting him, making sure he was fully aware that after his recent behavior towards the queen his life wasn't worth saving. He actually hated that they were right.

After they had gone, presumably leaving him to die like in some twisted revenge plot, he had attempted to alert anyone who would hear him. However during this unforeseen catastrophe not one of the crew paid him an ounce of attention, though why should they? As soon as the full realization of the situation hit him, he succumbed to the cold reality that he wouldn't be getting off the ship alive. Instead of wasting whatever energy and oxygen he had left, Hans admitted defeat. Locating a nice spot in the corner of his cell he curled up and awaited death.

"Prince Hans, are you in there?"

That voice? It was the voice of an angel surely. Perhaps he was already dead and this was heaven. He slowly opened his eyes, watching as a shadow cut through the thick smoke with a purposeful step.

 _It really is an angel. Wait. Didn't angels usually wear white?_ Unfortunately this figure in no way resembled such a holy deity.

"Prince Hans?"

The voice sounded so far away now and had a dreamlike quality to it. Hans simply groaned in response, hoping it would suffice for an answer.

"Oh thank goodness," the voice exclaimed, sounding - happy? Relieved? "Hold on I'm going to get you out of there."

He soon heard the clinking of the lock and once the door had swung open, he was finally able to put a face to his disembodied savior. "E...Elsa?"

Although instead of her usual radiant self, she was in a state of disarray. Her hair was disheveled, her flawless skin was marred with various cuts and bruises and her dress was tattered and torn, not to mention covered in black soot.

"I would have thought someone of such high importance would have been off this ship hours ago." His voice was flat, his face unrelentingly expressionless. "Don't tell me that dumb and dumber haven't been fulfilling their job role correctly."

"Lars is dead, Igor most likely too," she explained. "Now are you coming or not?!"

He stared at her for a long tense moment, noticing the glimmer of tears that had momentarily formed in her beautiful cerulean blue eyes. "Why'd you do it?" he asked. "Why did you come back for me?"

 _I can't believe I'm about to say this._ "I couldn't just let you die."

"Well, sweets cheeks it was very noble of you to come rescue me," he replied, his cold eyes roaming over her face. "I couldn't say whether I would have done the same though."

"Well it's a good job I'm not like you then is it, Prince Hans?"

Hans shrugged, getting to his feet and hobbling over to her. "Well if you could just go ahead and unlock these chains we can get out of here."

She stared at him incredulously. "I may have found it in my heart to come save you. But you are still a prisoner. The restraints stay on. Besides, it only requires the use of your two legs to walk."

He scowled at her. "Whatever you say, sweet cheeks."

Elsa unconsciously clenched and unclenched her fists. "And please refrain from calling me that immature pet name, or burning to death will be the least of your problems," she threatened, clearly flustered.

"Alright then, Your Majesty, which way?" he asked.

The queen took a moment to clarify her surroundings. She recalled the boat was located on the port side of the ship, she just hoped it hadn't been damaged in the blast from earlier. She whirled on her heel, ushering him forward. "That way."

As they scrambled across the deck, Elsa stumbled, landing next to one of the bodies strewn across the floor. She let out a cry as she peered upon the man's charred remains.

"Just don't look at him," Hans reminded her, forcing her to look away as he helped her back to her feet.

They continued fighting their way through the atrocity until Hans finally pointed towards something in the near distance. "Look over there, I see the boat."

"Help me! Please, somebody help me!"

Elsa stopped dead in her tracks, easily recognizing that high pitched squeal. "Matthias?!" _What is he still doing here?_

Hans turned around. "What are you waiting for, Christmas? Let's go."

"I can't!" she blurted out. "It's Matthias, he needs my help."

"Who? Lover boy? No way, just leave him Elsa."

Elsa felt her stomach churn at his lack of empathy and compassion. "NO! I didn't leave you, so I'm not leaving him," she hissed angrily.

He forcefully grabbed her upper arm. "Don't be a fool! Come with me. We can get off this boat together."

Elsa's face hardened. "Unhand me!"

"You're behaving rashly, acting on your emotions. Now I hate to be the one to say this, but you're the queen, so start acting like one!"

"How...how dare you!" She slapped him hard across the face, forcing him to recoil. "You're supposed to be a prince, yet you've _never_ acted like one!"

Hans rubbed his stinging cheek. "I guess I deserved that."

Elsa said nothing further, instead hurrying off in the opposite direction. "Matthias? Matthias, where are you?"

"Damn you, Elsa!" Hans cursed as he stormed off after the queen.

"I'm over here." Matthias yelled, coughing violently. "My leg it's trapped."

After a lengthy search, she came across the young cabin boy half buried under a mountain of wood. A larger, much heavier piece of debris had landed on his lower leg, crushing it. "It's alright, Matthias, I'm going to get you out of here," she reassured him. After managing to clear some of the debris from his small body she then removed the piece of wreckage off of his leg.

With his injured limb finally free, Matthias stifled a small sob. However as soon as he noticed a small piece of bone penetrating the skin he let out a ear splitting scream. "My leg it's broken!"

Elsa wearily crouched down, attempting to console the child as much as possible. "Matthias, I know it hurts, but I'm going to try to help. I'm going to use my ice to slow the flow of blood and hopefully seal the wound, but you've got to be really brave for me, okay?"

Matthias confirmed with a gentle nod and Elsa got to work, manipulating her ice to form a makeshift bandage over the wound. He let out a shrill cry as the coldness made contact with his skin. At first it felt like his flesh was burning, until numbness eventual took over.

"This should serve as a temporary relief until you are able to seek medical attention." She just hoped that would be sooner rather then later as without proper treatment the wound would surely become infected, which could prove fatal. _No Elsa, don't think like that, he's going to be fine._

"It feels better already," Matthias murmured, managing a small smile.

"Well thank God for small miracles," Hans said, with a hint of sarcasm. "Can we go now?"

Elsa glowered at the prince before turning back to Matthias. "I'm going to need to carry you, but you'll need to put your arms around me. Can you do that?"

Matthias gave a curt nod before wrapping his arms around the queen's neck. However with her body heavy with exhaustion it was proving to be more difficult then she expected.

"Just leave me," Matthias relented.

Elsa had never considered that as an option. "No, I'm not leaving you. Let's try that again."

It was amusing watching the queen attempting to carry this boy when she herself was in a weakened state and could barely stand. However he was also aware that their situation was getting more dire by the minute. The ship was becoming much more unstable as the raging fire rapidly spread.

"Remove these restraints and let me help!" Hans offered.

Reluctant at first, Elsa realized she had no choice but to accept. Once she had freed him she half expected him to make a run for it. To her surprise though he ended up doing something quite admirable which left her awestruck. He reached down and scooped Matthias up into his arms.

Flailing wildly, Matthias yelled loudly, "PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!"

"Shhh, it's okay," Elsa assured him.

Matthias slowly nodded, yet still whimpering from the pain.

The path to the lifeboat was treacherous, thick smoke obscured their vision making it virtually impossible to avoid falling debris. They had only just made it through by the skin of their teeth when another obstacle brought them to a halt, a barrier of ravenous flames. In one fluid motion, Elsa used her magic to extinguish the fire, but the searing heat was becoming unbearable, seemingly limiting the use of her powers. Thankfully they held out long enough for them to proceed.

"Just a little farther," Hans shouted.

Suddenly another explosion sent Elsa sprawling to the floor with a thud. Hans had managed to stay upright, clutching Matthias protectively in his arms. The wind had picked up dramatically, spreading the flames across the deck, igniting all the wood it touched. More debris was tossed around, some crashing down all around them. Elsa crawled along the wooden deck, her own ragged breathing drowned out by the deafening roar. She was so scared now. _Is this how Mama and Papa felt? Were they this scared?_ She had just managed to hoist herself up when a piece of debris slammed down heavily on the back of her head.

"Elsa! Elsa!" Matthias repeatedly called out, as the blonde crumpled unceremoniously to the floor.

"Hans, get M...Matthias to the l...lifeboat," she choked out.

He stared down at her in horror, before asking, "What about you?"

"Please, for once in your life do as I..." Her voice broke off with a shuddering gasp as she slipped into unconsciousness.

Despite Matthias' protests, Hans decided to honor her request. They reached the boat just in time as it was preparing to launch with a few surviving crewmembers gathered inside.

Unfortunately for the prince a full-on assault ensued as the boy mercilessly pounded on his chest and head, luckily with only minimal effect. "You can't just leave her! We need to go back!"

Once again, Hans ignored his pleas, handing him over to one of the crew before slumping into the boat, coughing and spluttering, yet fortunately very much alive. With his disheveled appearance none of the men seemed to have recognized him which he reckoned worked in his favor. If and when they were rescued they would be miles away from Arendelle. And as soon as they reached safe land he would slip away undetected. He would be free.

"Are you really just going to leave her there?" Matthias asked, interrupting his pleasant thoughts.

"Well yeah," he stated flatly.

"But you helped Elsa and me. I thought you were a good guy now."

"Look kid, what I did back there, that was just for show. I don't care about you, or the queen. I don't even care if she dies. I just want off this ship."

"Elsa was right. Princes' aren't always the heroes they are in fairytales. Sometimes they're just cold, heartless cowards."

Hans drew a sharp gasp. "You know nothing kid, so I suggest you shut the hell up!"

"I know all there is to know. You're a monster, and I hope you burn in hell!"

 _So I'm a cold, heartless coward and a monster?_

Matthias buried his face in his hands and sobbed. "You left her to die. Don't you feel guilty at all?"

Guilt, it was such a funny thing. The way it settled in your chest and slowly suffocated you as it swelled and swelled. The more you became aware of it the worst it got. It was nauseating, overpowering and for the first time ever this tremendous feeling of guilt wouldn't go away.

 _I can't believe I'm about to do this._ "Stop! I need to get off."

"What? Are you mad?" one of the men yelled.

"Actually I'm criminally insane." He stood up, preparing to clamber back on the ship when he was grabbed by one of the larger crewmen.

"No-one gets off this boat!" he bellowed.

Hans struggled, but the man had a strong vice-like grip. "Let me go you fat buffoon."

When Matthias realized that Hans was going to rescue Elsa, he quickly launched himself at the man, sinking his teeth into his hand so hard he was forced to let go.

"ARGH! You bit me you little brat!"

Before he had the chance to reprimand the cabin boy, Hans kicked out, catching his assailant right in the nose, breaking it. Teetering on the edge of the boat he desperately attempted to staunch the flow of blood, but in doing so lost his balance, falling backwards into the sea. Hans' last vision of him were the other crew frantically struggling to get him back in the boat.

As amusing as it was, he now had something more important to do. He had to search for the queen.

"Elsa!"

The sound of Hans calling her name echoed through her mind and forced her back to a hazy semi-awareness. Everything sounded so far, yet so close...too close. The crackling of the flames, the searing heat. The shouts of people around her.

"ELSA!"

He sounded so frantic Was there actual panic in his voice? _No Elsa you're imagining it._

Elsa tried to open her eyes to see what was happening, but it was too much effort. Her head was pounding and her entire body wracked with pain. Her body felt like it was burning from the inside out. She couldn't catch her breath, could hardly draw a breath, causing her to panic profusely.

Once he had found her, he breathlessly gasped her name. "Elsa!" He dropped to his knees beside her, stroking her ghostly pale face and brushing her hair away.

She immediately flinched; her body tensed in response to his contact. "Get your hands off of me!"

He apologized, bashfully, "I'm so sorry."

As she tried to sit up, Hans placed his hand on her shoulders, keeping her from moving. "Easy, don't try to move."

"I...I'm fine," Elsa said, although not sounding too convincing. Her voice was hoarse...weak, lacking the usual strength it possessed, but definitely not the stubbornness.

"Elsa you're not okay," he growled, more fiercely then he intended.

"I...Is he safe?"

"Who?"

"Matthias, is he safe?"

"Yes he's safe."

"Good," she murmured as her eyes closed once more.

Guilt. Self-disgust. Regret. Emotions he'd long forgotten, feelings he'd never paid any attention to before...before what? He couldn't really put a finger on it, except seeing her hurt and vulnerable made his heart sink. In that moment he knew he had to save her in anyway he could.

Gently scooping her up in his arms he was surprised how light she was, like a delicate feather. Trawling through the lingering mayhem, Hans reached the side of the ship.

With the last boat out of sight, he now had no choice but to jump overboard. Holding onto Elsa as tightly as possible he leapt into the dark water below.

* * *

 **A/N More to come...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry for the wait on this chapter, but I have been on vacation. I'd like to thank those of you who reviewed the last chapter I really appreciate your support.**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Warnings for chapter: None.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five.**

Upon impact, Elsa was jolted from her state of unconsciousness as the ice-cold water enveloped her. She coughed, choked and sputtered as the salty liquid seeped into her lungs, stealing her breath. Her head was throbbing, her vision fuzzy, her hearing muffled and she ached all over. Her eyes flitted around in search of any other living soul, but it was pitch black and she couldn't see a thing. Her entire body began to shake uncontrollably, yet rather out of fear then the frigid temperature.

As large waves began crashing over her helpless figure, panic consumed her. She flailed wildly, flinging her arms and kicking her legs in an attempt to stay afloat. But she was too weak; too tired. Her chest hurt as she struggled for air, her lungs burned and despite her best efforts she found herself slipping below the murky depths until she was fully submerged.

In a moment of desperation she tried to claw her way back toward the surface. All around her, inky blackness consumed her vision with only vague flashes of pale hands scrabbling uselessly in front of her. By now her chest was severely constricted, the pressure inside building until it felt as if it was about to burst at any second. She needed air, but her strength was draining, her resolve weakening. Inadvertently her mouth flew open and she ended up inhaling a considerable amount of water which passed quickly down her throat and into her lungs.

Trying to hold her breath only lasted seconds before she exhaled, causing her to breathe in more water. She tried to scream yet no sound came out. Suddenly everything began to fade.

Whether it was due to the lack of precious oxygen to her brain or the sudden realization that she was going to die, Elsa stopped struggling. She could feel the end was near. In that very moment a face appeared in the darkness above her. It was Anna, her dearest sister. This was the only person she wanted to hallucinate before she died.

 _I'm so sorry we didn't get to spend more time together. Be the best queen you can be, Anna. Remember that I love you, always._

As her vision dimmed, a soft hand reached out, stroking her cheek. She shuddered, leaning into the touch. This wasn't a vision, not her mind playing tricks, this was real and it was her last conscious thought.

* * *

The drastic change in temperature had hit Hans full force as he entered the water. Almost immediately he was swallowed up by a huge wave causing him to become slightly disorientated. But as his senses returned, he found himself battling furiously to reach the surface. Propelling himself upwards, his need for oxygen far outweighed the screaming pain in his arms. Immense relief washed over him as his head broke the surface and he found himself gulping in as much air as his body required.

His mind though was still foggy and his whole body was shivering from being immersed in the near freezing water. He realized if either of them stood any chance of survival they needed to find land, and soon. It was then and only then did he realize someone was missing. _Elsa!_

The prince recalled having a hold of her after leaping from the ship, but somehow they must have become separated. His eyes darted around, desperately searching for any sign of her. "Elsa, where are you?!"

 _This can't be happening!_ He began swimming furiously, dipping under the waves, hoping to catch a glimpse of the queen. The salt burned his eyes and he was forced to swim back to the surface. It was certainly a huge challenge attempting to find her in the dark, but he couldn't give up. He dived down again, and again until he felt something smooth and soft, if only a little icy cold. _Elsa!_ He stroked her cheek, before wrapping an arm securely around her waist and kicking upwards

As soon as they broke the surface of the water, Elsa's body started to spasm involuntarily as she began coughing up copious amounts of seawater from her lungs. Hans' strong, reassuring hand cupped her face, gently soothing and caressing her as she attempted to breathe properly. Groggily she took one look at her surroundings before falling back into a peaceful slumber.

The water lapped at them, a gentle wave of motion, so different from the frantic thud of his heart. Elsa's head lolled on his shoulder and he tried so hard to keep her above water, but she was so heavy against him, a dead weight, and he was so tired, his limbs burning with exhaustion. They were so far from anywhere. They were going to die. God, they were going to drown if he couldn't keep them afloat.

He kicked his legs, tightening his arm around her chest as he tried to keep her head resting safely on his shoulder, her face above the swells, but she slipped through his grasp and they both ended up getting a face full of salty water.

Hans sputtered, gaped and blinked the water from his eyes, but the icy slap of the ocean didn't wake her. She was still limp in his grasp.

"Elsa," he urged. "You need to wake up, Elsa!" He kicked and swiped at the water with his free hand, but with the waves fighting against him, he was not sure how much longer he could do this. "Goddamn it, Elsa, wake up!"

Her eyelids twitched, and she mumbled something - gibberish. But it was enough, a spark of hope in the darkness. "Elsa, come on now, wake up."

Slowly her eyes flickered open. "What?...Where? I...don't...I...She was definitely out of it, perhaps a combination of her brain being deprived of oxygen and concussion from that head injury she suffered earlier.

Hans' teeth began to chatter. "Elsa, Elsa listen to me. You have to help me, I don't think I can keep us both afloat for much longer."

"I can't..." Her head rolled back and her eyes started to close once again.

"No, Elsa, stay with me!" he snapped.

"But...I...can't...so tired," she murmured, barely coherent.

"You have to, or we're both going to die." He wanted nothing more then to beg her to fight it, but the plea died on his lips. Instead he tightened his hold, his numb fingers still clenched in her sodden clothing.

It felt like hours, an eerie silence finally fell over them as they continued struggling against the waves, her breathing shallow, his gasping.

Then as if they had been blessed with a miracle, Hans spotted something floating nearby, a large piece of driftwood. With newfound strength he propelled through the water, forcing his legs to churn forward.

He carefully hooked Elsa's arms over the piece of debris, making sure her body was out of the water as much as possible, before clinging on himself.

Then he too closed his eyes and let the darkness overtake him.

* * *

Hans slowly awoke to the sound of waves pounding against the shore. He opened his eyes only to shut them again. The sun was glaring down on him, bright and blinding. _Where am I?_

Eventually, he pushed himself up into a sitting position, ignoring his aching muscles. _What is this place? How long were we drifting? How far did we drift? Hang on a minute. Did I just say we? Yes...yes I did._

Gingerly, he clambered to his feet, clutching at his ribs. He hissed through clenched teeth, willing the agonizing pain to go away. His eyes darted around as he stumbled across the warm sand in search of the queen.

Thankfully, he hadn't needed to venture far. He found her a short distance away, lying awkwardly on her side, with the waves lapping at her calves and one arm half buried in the sand. He shivered violently as he stared down at her motionless form.

 _Is she?_ No he dare not say it.

Carefully he laid two fingers against her throat, flinching when he realized how cold her skin was. He found a pulse and it surprised him at how relieved he was. Her heartbeat was erratic and weak, fluttering faintly against his fingers, but definitely there.

He shook her gently. "Come on now, open your eyes."

She didn't stir though, even when he moved her hair away from her face. He couldn't help but notice that all of her exposed skin - her face, neck and arms was covered in cuts and scrapes and her shoulder had suffered a small gash, luckily though it looked to be just a flesh wound.

"Elsa?" he continued to say softly.

The prince continued gazing at her, realizing at how helpless and vulnerable she really was. Despite her haggard appearance she still looked like perfect, like some captivating masterpiece. He actually found himself completely entranced by her unique beauty and ethereal grace. _What the...?_ Stunned by his own involuntary thoughts, he forcefully shook his head and moved away from her. _No this simply will not do. You are the enemy. A disgraced prince - a traitor._

Confusion set in. _How could I possibly be having these kinds of feelings about her of all people?_ It was odd and so _very_ unexpected. A feeling of distaste rose quickly at the mere thought of how she had ruined his dastardly plan. Thi _s_ was certainly not the time to be showing weakness or compassion, and harboring feelings for this woman, no matter how tentative was completely unacceptable.

Yet something about her made him wonder...

* * *

Darkness, Everywhere there was nothing but darkness. Darkness and silence. Overwhelming silence. No wait, there was a voice, a man's voice, oddly familiar. It seemed to be calling out to her, coaxing her awake. Her eyes fluttered opened only to be greeted by a set of penetrating emerald, green orbs and a face smirking over hers.

"Finally, you're awake," he said, frustrated. "I've been trying to wake you for hours!"

Everything was still rather fuzzy, and she was struggling to comprehend exactly what was happening right now. Her head was pounding and she was still too disorientated to speak.

"So, did you enjoy your swim, snowflake?"

As soon as his voice registered in her brain, she bolted upright. "W..What are you doing here?!" she demanded suspiciously, maintaining eye contact with the prince.

"What? Are you not happy to see me?" he drawled.

He was close, much too close. She scrambled away from him, her hand shooting out as a warning. "No-one in their right mind would be happy about seeing someone so murderous and conniving as you, Prince Hans. Now if you don't move away from me this instant, I will freeze you!"

"Come now, I think saving your life twice, _merits_ something other then threats and insincere insults," he countered.

Elsa rolled her eyes at his sneering face. "I would have been just fine without you," she spat, angry that he might even suggest she had needed him.

Hans stared at her seriously. "Of course, Your Majesty. I'm sure you would have been _just_ fine had I not been there to save you. Oh and what about that little act of heroism I displayed when it came to rescuing that little brat, Matthias you were so fond of?"

At the mere mention of that name, Elsa's eyes widened. She had been so preoccupied with her current predicament that she had forgotten all about the young cabin boy. "Matthias? Is he alright? Is he safe?"

"Don't panic yourself, sweet cheeks. The last time I saw that kid he was bundled up safely in a lifeboat," Hans informed her.

 _Thank goodness._ The queen felt immense relief that at least he had a chance of being rescued. Suddenly she felt a pang of queasiness as she struggled to make sense of everything. She got to her feet and scanned their surroundings. They were on a shore of some kind, the sun beating down on them. There were no clouds in the sky and it seemed to her that the sea stretched for miles and miles. There was nothing except water.

Emptiness enveloped her. She let out a shaky breath she had been holding. "W...Where are we?"

Hans flicked his gaze back to her. She was trembling, hugging herself protectively. "Well... judging by the much warmer climate it would seem that we've drifted quite far south. Perhaps an island, but where exactly I'm afraid that remains a mystery."

"An island? Are you sure?" she asked, trying to calm herself down, yet failing miserable.

"Relax, snowflake," he said, his voice oddly calm.

Elsa let out an irritated sigh. "How can you expect me to relax during a situation like this? Not only are we stranded, but I'm stranded here with you!"

Hans stared at her incredulously. "I didn't exactly plan on being trapped here with you either, sweet cheeks."

"Well this wasn't supposed to happen," Elsa stated, ruefully.

"I think that much is obvious," the prince exclaimed.

She was about to open her mouth when a rustling sound nearby caught her attention. Elsa glanced around sharply, before questioning the prince, "Um, Hans? Do you think we're alone?"

Hans couldn't help but flash her a mischievous grin. "Oh I'm sure we're quite alone."

Choosing to ignore his suggestive remark, Elsa instead gave him a frosty glare before turning on her heels and heading across the beach, and going further inland.

Hans followed, closing the distance in two large strides. "Hey, where do you think you're going?"

"I don't know about you, but standing around here isn't going to achieve anything. I'm off to take a look around. Perhaps forage for some food, gather wood for a signal fire, whilst gathering as much information as I can about our location."

 _"_ Sounds like a plan," he replied, almost admiring her resourcefulness. "However it might not be wise to start gallivanting off by yourself. Perhaps you'd care for some company."

Elsa let out a frustrated sigh. "If I did it wouldn't be with you! Now stop following me!"

"Ouch! No need to be a grouch, snowflake."

She sighed dramatically and crossly. "Look, I just want to be alone."

"No-one wants to be alone," he reminded her.

Annoyance set in at his continued persistence. Her face flushed with anger. "I was alone for thirteen years. I think I'm more than capable of surviving a few more hours."

Hans laughed almost from amusement. "A few more hours? I hate to break it to you, sweetheart, but it's going to be few more days until anyone realizes we're even missing."

Her chest began heaving. "What?!"

"Yep, looks like you're going to have to put up with my devilish charm and good looks a while longer. Now, since we're going to be spending an awful lot of time together may I suggest we stop arguing and just try to get along. I promise I'll be on my best behavior."

Elsa ignored him, instead quickening her pace. Perhaps he would get the hint and stay away. Unfortunately it seemed her hopes had been slowly and methodically dashed.

Walking at top speed, Hans had easily managed to catch up with her. "So, what do you say?"

Before the blonde could respond, she noticed that he had positioned himself directly behind her, tentatively touching her shoulder. Instinctively, she grasped his hand causing him to howl out in pain as the numbing sensation seeped through his skin. Realizing what she had done, Elsa quickly withdrew her hand, retreating away from him and hugging herself once more.

Wide-eyed, he questioned her harshly. "What was that for?!"

"Don't ever touch me!"

"Alright, alright! You don't need to get your panties in a twist, unless of course you're not wearing any. In which case-"

That comment provoked a reaction. Elsa's face was a mask of anger as his lewd comment was cut short by a loud slap, the sound resonating throughout the deserted beach _._

"What the hell is your problem?" Hans roared,

Elsa looked at him with unbridled contempt. "How dare you! Whether we're stranded on this island or not. I am still the queen, and you will respect me as such." She resorted to jabbing his chest with her finger, her eyes narrowed in rage as she continued her assault.

This time not a hint of pity showed in his features. His face was stern, ugly with sudden anger. "In case you haven't noticed, darling, we're miles from Arendelle. Your holier then thou queenly status has no jurisdiction here. So I will address you however the hell I please."

Elsa reluctantly backed down, her eyes darting away from the infuriating prince. It made her blood boil that for once he was actually right, she had no leverage out here. Appropriate forms of address was a battle not worth picking.

"So, Your Royal Iciness, do you want some company or not?"

Acting on impulse alone, a burst of ice uncontrollably shot out of her hand, narrowly missing his head by a mere inch, but causing him to stumble backwards onto the hot sand. He instinctively grabbed her wrist pulling her down on top of him.

He couldn't help but flash her a charming smile. "Oh my, sugar pie. I didn't think you wanted me this bad."

"Let go!" She wrenched her wrist out of his grasp, before clambering hastily to her feet. She composed herself once more as she towered over him, arms folded, staring daggers.

"Do that again, and next time I won't hesitate to freeze certain parts of your anatomy."

"Must you overreact at everything?" he asked coolly, smirking at her.

Ice was beginning to form on the ground, spreading rapidly. "Must you be so crude and lecherous all the time?"

Hans immediately noted how riled up she was. "You need to keep your emotions in check, darling. You wouldn't want to accidentally freeze your most trusted protector now, would you? You know as well as I do that you couldn't survive out here without me."

"I can take care of myself," she retorted, as she entered the jungle.

Hans smiled smugly. "We'll see." _  
_

* * *

 **More to come...  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry for the delay everyone. Hopefully this slightly longer chapter will make up for it.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. Keep that support coming.  
**

 **Warning: One use of minor language.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six.**

 _ **Great going Hans. You've just let the Queen of Arendelle go wandering off into the forest...alone.** _

_But she said she wanted to be alone._

 ** _No-one wants to be alone._**

 _Trust me. She was pretty sincere when she said it._

 ** _Stop being a wimp and man up._**

 _She nearly froze my hand off. Nope. I'm safer out here then in there with her. She's crazy._

 ** _She's not crazy... just misunderstood._**

 _You think?_

 ** _I know so._**

Hans' internal battle was turning into a full blown war.

 _I don't think anyone will ever understand her. She's a crazy witch...with a serious attitude problem. I should have left her to die on that ship._

 ** _You don't mean that._**

 _Like hell I do! That woman is insufferable._

 ** _Well she probably thinks the same about you._**

 _Ugh! Get out of my head so I can think._

He wasn't quite sure what had changed his mind, but Hans decided to head into the forest, albeit rather cautiously.

 _Maybe I should go after her.  
_

 ** _Told you!_**

 _Told me what?_

 _ **You care for her.** _

_That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!_

 ** _Is it?_**

 _Yes. Now shut-up!_

Hans had almost convinced himself that he actually had feelings for the queen. After all, he had shown the slightest concern for her well-being back on the ship, but since washing up here she had done nothing but moan and complain. She was as stubborn as a mule and due to her higher status was being a well and truly bossy brat.

Well enough was enough! Whether she liked it or not they were both stuck on this island. Therefore he would need to show her that it was an absolute requirement that they work together. But that didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun first...

* * *

Elsa huffed as she trudged through the dense undergrowth, stomping through the endless supply of leaves, branches and twigs which covered the forest floor. During her thirteen years of solitude she had been well educated. Her father had ensured she was tutored in several important subjects, and although basic survival skills hadn't been one of them, she had learnt self-reliance, which made her even more determined to show Hans that she wasn't some helpless damsel.

Continuing her trek, she gritted her teeth, narrowing her eyes at the physical discomfort she was in. Her body ached and her head still throbbed, not to mention her throat was so raw that every time she swallowed it felt like sandpaper. She stopped momentarily, attempting to conjure up an ice cube to at least help curb her dehydration, but her powers seemed to be acting very temperamental at best.

Lifting her arm she pushed past some foliage, breathing heavily and wiping at her sweat-beaded forehead. Her stomach grumbled and her brain whirred with hundreds of idle and passing thoughts. How long would they be stranded here? Would they ever be rescued? Was Anna okay?

She was broken from her train of thought by a soft shuffling sound emanating from some nearby bushes. _What was that?_ As the queen nervously approached, she was beginning to feel slightly paranoid. What if it was some dangerous wild animal intent on devouring her? If her powers were acting strange then how would she defend herself? Opting for a tree branch as a weapon, she inched closer.

"BOO!"

The quickness of his movement caught her completely off guard. Elsa screamed, jumping back in terror. "HANS?! What do you think you are doing?!"

"Ha, ha, ha! The look on your face. I scared you good," Hans chortled.

Without warning, Elsa pushed him with all her might, sending him reeling backwards. "That was not funny! You almost gave me a heart attack."

Hans quickly regained his balance, gazing at her smug and superior. "But that frightened little rabbit look was priceless."

Elsa huffed indignantly. You need to learn to grow up, Prince Hans. Because right now you're acting like an overgrown child!"

"Well you're not much fun, are you?"

Indignance riled up. "Yes I'm rather dull and boring, can't you tell? What are you even doing here anyway? I thought I told you I wanted to be alone!"

"The lady doth protest too much."

Elsa blanched, clearly surprised with hearing him repeat that phrase. "You're familiar with Hamlet?"

The prince nodded. "Several years ago my father went away on a diplomatic trip. When he had gone, three of my brothers thought it would be fun to lock me in the attic. After boredom set in I decided to take a look in a dusty old trunk that once belonged to my mother. It was in there that I actually discovered the book. I managed to read the whole damn thing whilst I was stuck there. I'm curious though. Why do you ask?"

"I may have read some Shakespeare myself. During my thirteen years of solitude, I actually had ample time to read a lot of interesting literature."

Hans smiled in fake sweetness. "Oohh! Pray, do tell."

Abruptly, the queen scooted away. "Look, if you insist on being here then may I suggest you make yourself useful and go and collect the firewood while I continue scavenging for food. We can then meet back at the beach. Is that to your satisfaction?"

"You're so demanding, aren't you? But yeah I guess so," Hans replied, strangely disappointed.

"Well that's settled then," Elsa concluded.

* * *

Locating any edible food was much harder then she would ever have imagined. It didn't help that the midday sun was sweltering and the heat was certainly not conducive to the natural coolness of her body.

As she made her way past some hanging vines, her eyes finally locked onto some plants abundant in black colored berries. She attempted to make some kind of ice tray, but again her powers were failing. _It must be a combination of this heat and exhaustion._ Settling for using the folds of her dress as a scoop she collected as many as she could before hiking her way back towards the beach.

Upon her return, Hans was already there, complete with a large pile of wood and a handful of narrow wooden sticks. Elsa also observed a look of accomplishment plastered all over his face.

Wordlessly, she handed over the berries to him before sinking down onto the sand, utterly exhausted.

"Berries? That's the best you could do?" he questioned in an almost derisive tone.

Elsa huffed slightly. "Well that's all I could find for now."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I managed to find this huge pile of wood and you only managed a handful of berries."

"I don't quite understand. Was this some kind of competition? Would you like a medal?" Elsa countered bitterly.

Hans studied the small, juicy fruit closely. Although his experience was limited, he was well aware that some wild berries were considered poisonous, and if consumed could make a person extremely sick or even cause death.

Elsa grabbed one of the berries and went to pop it into her mouth before Hans stopped her. "Wait!"

"Why?" she challenged.

A note of concern entered his voice. "They may not be safe."

Elsa scowled at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well I guess you're not much of a nature person, Your Majesty."

Irritability was starting to set in as she answered, "Not particularly, but I know enough!"

"These look like they could very well be from the deadly nightshade plant. Atropa belladonna to be more exact, and which to my knowledge can be extremely dangerous to humans."

Elsa had to admit she hadn't really taken the time to study botany, but she knew there were many variety of plants which carried all kinds of different berries. "Prince Hans. The chances of these being remotely dangerous is minimal."

"Do you really want to take that chance?" he warned her. "Now the plant where you found these, did it by any chance have purple flowers?"

Elsa couldn't be sure. She hadn't been paying that much close attention to detail. "I...I don't think it did...but I can't be certain."

Mustering immense bravery, Hans made an announcement. "Well there's only one way to find out, isn't there? I'll go first."

"Wait, what? But what if they are from this deadly nightshade plant?" she asked confusedly. "You could die."

"Rather me then you. There is so much more for you to live for. You have Anna, your kingdom and loyal subjects who accept you and your ...well unique abilities. What do I have? A family that would rather see me with a hangman's noose around my neck. It is only fitting I should forfeit my life."

Elsa warily handed the berry to Hans and he popped it into his mouth. She sat there watching as he chewed and chewed and then swallowed. "Well I guess it's not deadly nightshade," she said.

"I think it takes ten or more to kill a full grown adult, I should keep going." He placed several more in his mouth and swallowed. Suddenly, he started gasping for breath. His face reddened and he clutched at his throat. "Help! I-I can't b-breathe."

"Prince Hans!" she exclaimed in a state of panic. "Oh my gosh, are you alright?" _Of course he's not alright!_ "What do I do? I don't know what to do!"

"J-Just h-hold my hand," Hans pleaded.

"Hold your hand?"

"P-Please?" he choked out. "I-I'm dying."

Elsa took his hand, instinctively caressing it more then she intended to.

"Oh that's so much better," he mused as he sat there smiling.

Elsa gasped. "Was this some kind of cruel joke?!"

Hans grinned. "Tricked you again! Of course I'm okay. Those berries are harmless."

"Unbelievable!" Elsa hissed, her eyes flaming. Wrenching her hand from his grip, she hit him hard on the chest. "After that last mean, rotten trick how could you! I thought you were really dying or something. You are shameless."

"But it was so worth it!" He gazed at her more intently. "Do I note a hint of concern?"

"No!" she snapped, crossing her arms.

"Don't deny it, Your Majesty. You were worried."

"I was not!"

"Was too," Hans retaliated.

The queen was seething. "You really are unbelievable!"

"And you're unbelievably hot when you're mad!"

Elsa shook with rage. "Excuse me?!"

"You heard me, sweet cheeks. Now here have some berries, they truly are sweet and delicious...and may I add not poisonous."

Elsa's fingers tingled with the urge to repeat her sister's actions and punch his nose. But petty violence was not her specialty so she bit down the desire to harm him. "I think I've lost my appetite! Why don't you make yourself useful and find some higher ground where you can build us that signal fire," she commanded, storming further down the beach.

 ** _Oh Hans. Now what did that accomplish?_**

 _She overreacted that's all._

 ** _If you want her to warm up to you then you're going to need to stop being such an asshole and begin acting like a prince._**

 _Who says I want her to warm up to me. She's as cold as ice and probably completely frigid everywhere inside._

 _ **You do know I can read your mind, right? I know what you truly desire. But to get it, you'll need to start treating her with a little more kindness and respect.  
**_

 _I know what I'm doing! Now go away!_

Once the voice in his head dissipated, Hans could finally think for himself. _Treat her with a little more kindness and respect. That can't be too hard. Yes, I can do that._

* * *

Elsa didn't cry easily. There had only been two times in her life where she had wept inconsolably. The first time being three years ago when she learned of her parents demise, and the second time was much more recently. It was the day her beloved sister had turned to solid ice before her very eyes. She had never felt more pain then she did that day.

The moment her sister had returned to her, Elsa realized just how close she had been to losing her. She had made a promise to herself that they would always be together, but now she had broken that promise.

Feeling tears prickling at her eyes, the young queen lowered her head in her hands and wept.

"A kiss for your thoughts," a sultry voice suddenly mumbled in her ear.

Elsa didn't even to look at him to know who it was. "Go away, I hate you!"

The prince reached out to touch her shoulder only to pull it back at the last second. Clearly she was mad and upset and wasn't going to welcome any comfort from him, so he stepped away allowing her some space.

Suddenly tears streamed down, soaking her cheeks. She couldn't fathom spending another minute here, especially with Hans as her sole companion. She wept harder.

With a renewed sense of resolve, Hans confronted the blonde once again. "What have I done wrong this time? Please, just tell me." His voice was soft and calm and for once void of any malice. "Look, if this is about the berry situation...then I'm sorry."

Elsa dragged her bleary eyes open. "You don't need to apologize. I think I already know just how crude and unrefined you are. You are just some annoying oaf, lacking in any sophistication."

When he didn't respond, the queen gazed up at him. Instead of the usual menacing look he gave her when was insulting him, he looked rather anxious, and before she could say anything further, he reached out and grabbed her arm, prying her to her feet.

"What are you doing?!"

Hans pointed to sky which had suddenly turned the darkest shade of gray. "I'm sorry for this snowflake, but see those clouds, that means a storm is likely coming, so I think it's best if we seek some sort of shelter, don't you?"

Elsa pondered her options. Stay here and risk being caught in an impending storm. Or seek shelter with her arch rival. It was a tough call, but not that tough. Although she would never openly admit it, she was secretly scared of storms.

"Let's go," Elsa finally said.

Moving quickly through the forest, the queen lapsed into silence, focusing on not tripping over her feet or succumbing to exhaustion. The trees became thicker, blocking out what little sunlight there was left.

 _I wish you were here Anna. I would give anything to have you here with me instead of Hans flaming Westergard._

Elsa was suddenly jarred from her thoughts when she tripped over a partially exposed tree root. Hans quickly turned as she fell forward into his arms.

"I've got you," he murmured, keeping a tight hold on her until he was sure she had her balance back. "Are you okay now?"

Huffing in frustration, Elsa pushed her hair out of her face, annoyed that she felt so helpless. "Yes, thank you."

Feeling droplets of rain in the air, Hans pushed forward. If they didn't find somewhere soon and the heavens decided to open, then they would both be soaked to the bone.

"Come on, we need to hurry," the prince impelled.

Elsa gritted her teeth through the pain as they moved even faster through the darkening woods, the echoing rolls of thunder growing louder and more violent as it echoed directly overhead. Lightning lit up the entire sky, momentarily lighting up their path.

Her lungs burned with every exerted gasp as they wound around trees and careered around bushes. A stitch took hold, a signal of how long they had been running.

Suddenly a wave of dizziness overwhelmed her and she found herself faltering, finally stumbling until Hans grabbed her once again, dragging her a few paces before she was able get back to her feet.

"You're clearly not okay, let me help you."

Elsa realized how much assistance she needed right now, but due to her pride it was almost too painful to accept. "I don't need your help!"

This time it was Hans' turn to roll his eyes. "Well I beg to differ. Now stop being so pig-headed and let me help you!" he commanded, tightening his arm around her waist.

Elsa was in no fit state to argue, so she allowed him to assist her for the duration of their journey.

"Hey I see a clearing up ahead," Hans said, quickening his pace. "Also I see something that might make for a suitable shelter."

Elsa felt relieved when Hans brought them to a halt at the entrance to a cave. She peered into the darkness. "It looks kind of scary... and small."

"I think it looks romantic," Hans quipped. "Let's check it out." He led the way with Elsa at his side, his hand on her arm.

As they both wandered further inside they ended up emerging in what looked to be a small, enclosed chamber.

Elsa shielded her nose, while her lips curled in revulsion. "Ugh! It smells like rotting meat in here, not to mention there is hardly enough space for one of us let alone the both of us."

"What were you expecting, a five star inn? At least it's warm and dry. You should feel privileged. All we need to do is gather some leaves and foliage to make ourselves a bed and it'll be perfect."

Elsa continued voicing her disapproval. "Maybe for you, but I just can't sleep here. I just don't do well with nature. Especially those nocturnal creatures which crawl around the ground at night. Besides, I don't sleep on leaves, and foliage. I get itchy."

 _How would she know that? I thought she said she'd been confined to her room for thirteen years. O_ _h well._ Hans grinned to himself. "Really? You know if you do get an itch, I could scratch it for you."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "No thank you."

"It was just a suggestion. Look, I know you're probably used to a comfortable and soft feather bed back in Arendelle, but you don't have that luxury here, Your Majesty."

"Fine," she said, yawning loudly.

He smiled affectionately. "That's more like it. Now I'm going out to look for some leaves, you just sit yourself down here and try to rest. I promise I won't be gone long."

True to his word, he returned several moments later carrying a large pile of leaves. "These should be adequate enough. Take as many as you need. There's plenty more where they came from."

Elsa got to work on her makeshift bed and flopped down. It was still uncomfortable, yet she was too tired to make a fuss.

Hans sorted out his sleeping arrangements which just so happened to be a little too close for the queen's comfort.

"Do you mind?" Elsa snarled, glaring at him.

"I don't mind at all," he chirped. "I thought this might be a good way to share body heat."

She glowered darkly at him. "The cold doesn't bother me, remember? Besides, you'll probably try to take a peek at me when I'm sleeping."

Hans chuckled to himself. "How can you be sure I didn't already take a peek when you were unconscious, Your Majesty?"

Feeling the slightest hint of panic, Elsa froze. "You didn't, did you?"

"Okay I think you deserve to know the truth... Now what you have to remember here, sugar pie is that I'm a hot blooded male and you're a very fine looking specimen. So I'm sorry to have to say this...but it was a mighty hard decision to leave that delectable body of yours untouched, but alas I showed restraint."

Elsa exhaled. "So you... didn't do anything?"

"I swear on my own life that I didn't touch you in that way. Look, if it makes you feel better I'll happily sleep outside."

He sounded genuine, and although Elsa still didn't fully trust him yet, she couldn't very well have him sleeping outside. "No, it's fine...you can stay, just as long as you don't snore."

Hans inwardly chuckled. "I don't snore, Your Majesty."

"Well that's good," she replied, drowsily.

Hans wasn't that sleepy, so he propped up his elbow so he could keep his head up. From this position he began watching her pensively as she drifted off to sleep. He stayed awake for a good while just watching her. If she ever detected him staring at her in this way, he would no doubt be accused of being a creepy stalker.

Scrunching his eyebrows together, he reached out to touch her cheek, quickly drawing away when she unconsciously shifted from her side onto her back.

When he realized she was still sleeping and was in no danger of being caught, he took this time to admire her. She really was quite beautiful. Her platinum blonde hair and smooth complexion was very pleasing to the eye, and her long lashes and pale lips made her even more attractive in his mind.

Perhaps he would never touch her without her consent, but that didn't mean he wasn't allowed to have lustful thoughts about her. Finally though he rolled onto his opposite side so he was facing away from her. _Even if my feelings for her were genuine, it's not like I'd ever stand a chance with her anyway.  
_

The only way he was ever getting anywhere with Queen Elsa of Arendelle was in his dreams...

* * *

 **A/N Reviews appreciated. Next chapter will include a little catch up with Anna and Co back in Arendelle.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I just would just like to apologize for the huge and I mean huge delay with this chapter. I realize I haven't updated since last year, but there was quite a lot of illness in my family during Nov/Dec and so wasn't in the right frame of mind to write.**

 **Anyway I'm back and refreshed so hoping to continue updating at least weekly (Thursdays will hopefully be my current schedule after this chapter)**

 **Also I am sorry as I had hoped to have Anna and Kristoff featured in this chapter, but in order to break it up a little I have decided to dedicate the entire next chapter to our favorite princess.**

 **Now I do realize that Elsa may come across as quite whiny and pathetic especially when Hans is deliberately working her up, so this will probably be the last chapter when I'm having her acting like some helpless sap. Even her powers will be making a comeback soon!**

 **Well, please read and review, but mostly enjoy.**

 **Warnings: None in particular.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

Elsa groaned softly. She couldn't sleep. Even the slightest of noises had her tossing and turning. The bed of leaves were also really rough and scratchy against her exposed skin which only succeeded in adding to her restlessness.

Hans had also been disturbed from his slumber by the queen's constant fitfulness. "Goddammit! Do you not realize I was in the middle of a very sweet dream... and it was just getting to the good part as well."

"I'm sorry, but sleep is somehow evading me. Obviously these conditions are not favorable."

The prince let out a frustrated sigh. "Look, snow babe. I know you're not particularly happy with the sleeping arrangements. It's not soft, warm or cozy, but it could be worse. If you really are having trouble then try counting sheep. Always worked for me."

"Counting sheep? I don't believe I've actually heard of that. How does it work?"

"It's a mental exercise," Hans started to explain. "Count sheep, fall asleep. You have to envision the sheep jumping over a fence and counting them as they go."

Elsa scoffed in response. "Apart from making me look like a complete fool, I'm not really sure how that is supposed to help!"

"Well, what else do you suggest? What if you were back home and found yourself in a similar situation?" Hans asked her curiously.

The queen took in a shaky breath. "Well sometimes I read a book, or drink hot chocolate, but if that doesn't help, then...well...Anna comforts me."

"You know I hate to break it to you sweetheart, but we don't have any reading material here, nor do we have access to hot chocolate...and much to my disappointment, Anna isn't here either." He shuffled closer, staring at her with intensity. "But _I_ am."

Just the eeriness of his enigmatic smile had Elsa shifting further away from him. "You're mad if you think I'm going to allow you anywhere near me."

Hans responded in a sneering tone. "You know, I usually get a different reaction from the women I choose to share my sleeping quarters with."

The queen glared at him with her piercing blue eyes. "Well I don't wish to take comfort from a monster!"

Those words stung him more then it should have, but Hans steeled his resolve. After all, two could play at that game "Fine, because I wouldn't want to comfort a monster anyway," came his petulant response.

Elsa was about to speak again, but found herself tired of words, so instead she flopped back down on her makeshift bed and began counting out loud. "One...two...three..."

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"I'm counting sheep like you suggested," came the queen's weary reply.

Hans chuckled loudly. "You know I was just kidding right."

"Kidding about what?" Elsa quizzed.

"The whole counting sheep thing. You don't actually think I would have immersed myself in something quite so pointless and pathetic! Ha, you're so gullible. Now, if you don't mind please hush. I'm going to need my beauty sleep you know."

"You arrogant...infuriating, pig-headed excuse for a man," Elsa hissed.

Hans grinned wickedly. "Flattery will only get you so far, snow babe."

The queen growled in frustration, clenching her fists. _Calm yourself, Elsa. This is exactly what he wants._

Finally she let out a long exhale before allowing her eyes to drift closed. However sleep continued to elude her and it didn't take long for her to start thinking about home, and about Anna. How her heart ached for her sister right now. They had spent so much time apart, and yet here they were, apart once again.

How long would it be before anyone realized she was missing? Perhaps King Frederick would send word when they failed to show up at the Southern Isles, or maybe the lifeboat that Hans talked about would finally make land and the proper authorities could be informed. Either way it was likely to be several more days before anyone would come looking...and even then there was only the smallest possibility they would be found.

Finally though the fatigue won and the queen found herself falling fast asleep.

* * *

The following morning, Elsa's eyes fluttered open, followed by a massive yawn. She shifted several times before sitting upright and glancing around. It was quiet...too quiet."

"Hans," she called out.

Her eyes darted over to the opposite side of the cave, however the spot which he had occupied was now empty.

The queen struggled to her feet. She was still a little unsteady and had to use the wall as leverage. Once she was happy both legs could take her weight she made her way to the entrance of the cave. She squinted her eyes as the orange glow of the morning sunlight filtered through the trees.

She looked around frantically. "Prince Hans, where are you?" Her eyes flitted in every direction hoping to spot any sign of him. _Where did he go?_

She headed a little further away from the cave and it was only after deeply concentrating on her listening skills did she hear a gentle humming and a splash not too far in the distance. She moved forwards, shoving some ferns out of her face, before trudging down a narrow, winding path leading in the direction of the familiar sound.

Finally clearing the woods, Elsa spotted a pile of clothes strewn haphazardly over the ground, before setting her sights on the prince himself, bathing in what she could only describe as a natural hot spring. The steam did very little to hide his well toned upper body. She scolded herself for allowing her imagination to run wild and immediately retreated backwards, snapping a twig as she went which caused Hans to spin around.

A playful smirk landed on his lips as he noticed Elsa standing there and he waded closer to her. "You know, Your Majesty, it's kind of rude to stare."

Thankfully the water was waist deep, but she still had a view of his perfectly muscled chest and biceps. _I guess a_ _ll that sword training must have paid off._ She wrenched her eyes back to his face, before trying to form words which was becoming disturbingly difficult. "I...I was doing no such thing. It's just when I woke you weren't there...and..."

"And you being soooo worried decided to come spy on me, am I right? Were you hoping to catch a glimpse of my delicious, naked body? I wouldn't blame you. I am rather irresistible after all."

Elsa's eyes widened in indignation, her blood curdled, while color rose to her cheeks. "Keep dreaming, Prince Hans."

"Well I would, but you have a habit of interrupting them like you did last night...Now that you're here though, why don't you come join me, there's more then enough room for the two of us and water is just the right temperature," he cooed.

"In there with you?...Absolutely not!" she retorted.

Hans stalked closer, almost revealing his lower appendage. "And why ever not, Your Majesty?"

Her eyes skittered from his face back to his chest. Good Lord, just looking at him made her feel extra warm all over. She'd never seen a naked man before. Truthfully she had fantasized about it once or twice, or a few hundred times, but who was counting. She just knew she was blushing and she chastised herself for it.

 _Pull yourself together, Elsa._

"I just...well it wouldn't be appropriate," she clarified.

"Says who?" Hans questioned.

"Says me," she countered, her hands coming to rest on her hips as she stood her ground. "A queen simply cannot conduct herself in such a manner."

Hans let out a dry chuckle. "Might I remind you, sweet cheeks that whilst we're here there are no royal protocols, no formalities and certainly no rules you are expected to follow."

"I really shouldn't," she replied rather shyly.

"Come on, you know you want to," Hans urged.

Elsa pondered that thought momentarily. She really would like to get the sand out of her hair and clean the specks of dirt from her skin...and it did look very enticing. "Fine, just no funny business."

Hans' brow furrowed in confusion. "Funny business?"

Choosing not to elaborate further, Elsa briefly started to undress, until predictably she noticed Hans' gaze lingering on her. "Would it be too much to ask for a little privacy?"

"Okay, I'll cover my eyes."

Elsa glared at him coldly. "No way, you'll peek. Turn around."

"Well aren't you just a little frosty! Okay, okay, I'm turning around now," he replied, grinning.

Although still skeptical, Elsa gave him the benefit of the doubt and slowly began lowering her dress. Next she removed her undergarments and placed both sets of clothing on a nearby rock, before finally unbraiding her hair and allowing her platinum locks to cascade down over her shoulders. She then nervously entered the pool, lowering herself until her whole body, save for her head, neck and bare shoulders was fully submerged.

"Can I turn around yet?" Hans asked impatiently.

Although still reeling with embarrassment at being in such close proximity to the prince, she finally relented. "I suppose so."

Once they were stood face to face, Hans regarded her silently for a long while, absorbing all of her features. Was it a good sign that he was starting to feel a irrepressible attraction to her— hell no!"

Elsa's stomach clenched. She had noticed his rapt attention on her naked form and how he continued to stare at her with a mixture of surprise and awe. She suddenly felt rather apprehensive, realizing this was probably not quite the best situation to be in. "Hans. Ha-ns," she emphasized again, attempting to draw the prince out of his reverie.

Flushing slightly with embarrassment for where he allowed his thoughts to wonder to, Hans finally answered her. "I do apologize, snowflake, it would seem I was mildly distracted. After all, it's not everyday I get to share a hot spring with a rather desirable hot woman."

Elsa's eyes widened in shock and wonderment, yet she remained unperturbed. "Watch yourself, Prince Hans. You might be a master manipulator, but if you're attempting to take advantage of me, lead me on indecorously like you did my sister, then don't bother as you will not succeed."

"Who said anything about taking advantage. I was merely making an observation. Is it my fault I happen to find you rather appealing?"

"Perhaps we should change the subject," Elsa said with a sneer.

Hans could see how uncomfortable the queen looked. "Very well, what would you like to talk about?"

"Actually I can't think of anything," the blonde admitted. "How about you?"

"Well, now...let me see...," Hans began as he stroked his chin with his thumb and forefinger, brow furrowed in deep thought. "As a matter of fact there is something I'd like to ask, if you don't mind."

"Go ahead," Elsa said.

"What was it like spending thirteen years of your life locked away in your room like some kind of prisoner?"

Elsa hadn't been prepared for that one and she knew by answering it would only drag up a lot of personal and painful memories. Yet for reasons unknown she felt compelled to share it with him. "It was unpleasant, but necessary, especially considering how dangerous and unpredictable my powers could be. And I wasn't exactly a prisoner either, there were times when I was permitted to leave my room," she revealed. "Although admittedly contact with my parents, servants and Anna was extremely limited. My choice, not there's I may add."

"So you never met anyone from outside the castle? No other nobles, dignitaries or royalty whatsoever?"

A wistful expression formed on her face. "No, never," she confessed. "Father always said it was for the best."

Hans swallowed hard as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Damn! I guess being such a recluse must have really played real havoc with your love life then."

"Love life?!" Elsa exclaimed, swatting his hand away. "I was too preoccupied with training and preparing to be Arendelle's future queen, whilst battling desperately to control my ever increasing powers. Even at my own coronation, I had to fight to conceal my emotions. I was so afraid that everyone would discover I had ice magic, there really wasn't much opportunity for me to seek a love interest. Besides, I don't need a man, Anna is the only person I need in my life right now."

He moved even closer, smoothing the rough stubble on his chin as his eyes scanned her face. "Hasn't sweet little Anna been frolicking around with that large oaf mountain man as of late? What happens when she decides she no longer needs you?"

"Your head really is full of ridiculous notions. Anna and Kristoff are not even officially courting yet," Elsa calmly stated.

"But it's bound to happen eventually. I mean once Anna has wedded and bedded this simpleton, she won't need you anymore."

Elsa's heart plunged. She hadn't really thought that far into the future. She had been so elated to finally be reunited with her sister there had been only the here and now. "That's simply not true. Why would I even listen to you!"

"Because you know I'm right!"

"Just stop!" Elsa gasped. The thought though had left her defeated. Her body tensed, her stomach twisted into knots, before her petite frame flooded with emotions. "Anna would never leave me, she just wouldn't."

Hans smirked as he shuffled forwards, steadily closing the space between their two naked forms. "Even if you're right, you can't neglect your duty as queen. So I assume...eventually anyway, that you'll need to find yourself a suitor. Someone strong and handsome to rule at your side. Someone who'll provide you with several heirs in order to continue the line of succession."

There was silence, a deathly silence. Every cell in her body froze, whilst her heart hammered in her chest. "Your assumptions are misguided. I'll be just fine on my own!"

"You don't fool me, Your Majesty. I can see that even someone as cold and frigid as you longs for physical contact."

"Ugh! You are so perverse," she fumed.

As Hans reached forward to tenderly caress her cheek, he felt her notably stiffen. "How perverse do you find me really?"

Elsa immediately shrank from his touch. "STOP! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Are you still that afraid of me?! Hans snapped, growing more frustrated by the minute.

"I think that's enough bathing for today!" Elsa declared as she made a desperate scramble out of the spring. She was beyond caring whether or not he managed to get a glimpse of her naked backside.

"What did I do now?" he spat out, ignoring the fact that she was standing only a short distance away in the nude. "Seriously! I'm really not sure why anyone would call you the snow queen, when you're acting nothing short of a drama queen!"

Elsa gasped in shock. "I beg your pardon!"

"I'm not about to repeat myself, snow babe," Hans heatedly insisted.

"Stop calling me that!" she yelled, hands balled at her sides as she shook with the volatile emotions rolling within her.

"Why? Are you not fond of my new nickname for you?"

Although her expression was fierce, Elsa no longer had the energy to argue and by remaining silent she realized she wasn't giving him the ammunition he obviously needed. Instead she continued re-dressing and then without looking back stormed off towards the direction of the cave.

 _Way to go Hans. You really can't help yourself can you? Just when things are going decidingly well, you just have to go and screw it up again!_

Shaking his head free from the thoughts parading through his mind, Hans hastily exited the pool and swiftly pulled on his clothes.

As he made a frantic dash after the queen, he was suddenly overwhelmed by a prickling sensation throughout his entire body. His mind raced, his heart began to pound in his ears as his breath quickened. He was just beginning to gain on her when he was brought to an abrupt halt by a loud, high-pitched scream...

* * *

 ** _A/N More to come..._**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N OMG who has watched the new teaser trailer for frozen 2. I absolutely love Anna and Elsa's new looks and although I have no clue what is going on, it is absolutely amazing and I'm counting down the days to November 22nd. UGH why does it have to be so long?**

 **Okay so this chapter will be completely Anna centric with some Kristoff and I'm not going to lie here, but our bubbly princess is extremely hard to write when she is not with Elsa so this had a few rewrites before I was at least semi happy with it.**

 **Please leave your thoughts, comments etc. They are much appreciated.**

 **No warnings:**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight.**

"Princess Anna, Princess Anna. Your Highness wake up!"

The princess, who was slumped over the large, oak desk became acutely aware of someone familiar repeatedly calling her name. Opening her eyes, she found herself staring into the face of Kai. "Wait, what?"

"Don't tell me you've been here all night, Your Highness."

Glancing around the room, Anna suddenly realized she was in Elsa's study, amidst a sea of paperwork and open books. Straining to organize her thoughts, the redhead let out a loud, rather unladylike yawn. "I...I think I must have been."

Even in the dim candlelight, Kai noticed how disheveled and rough the young princess looked. "You're looking rather peaky. Are you well?" he finally questioned, a tinge of concern etched into his face."

"I'm not sick, just rather fatigued," Anna thoughtfully replied.

Walking to her side, the royal advisor settled into a nearby chair. "This is completely my fault," he admitted. "It appears I may have been working you far too hard."

"No, you haven't been at all," Anna replied with a weary smile. She then gazed gingerly at the unfinished pile of papers stacked in front of her. "Although it does appear I've only managed to successfully sort through half of these documents. These books weren't helping either. Elsa must be immune to exhaustion, otherwise I'm not sure how she does it."

Kai was able to offer her a very reasonable explanation. "Well I do seem to recall how your sister would on many occasions assist your father with various royal duties. It was a very important part of her training."

"Well I for one will be glad when my sister is home," Anna huffed. "Not only are these _queen-ly_ duties rather tedious, I really miss her. I just don't understand why she had to go off like that, especially with that traitor!"

The older man placed a fatherly arm around her shoulders, offering some paternal consolation. "You know she had her reasons, Your Highness. Now I understand how difficult it must of been re-kindling your relationship only for her to have to leave again, but try not to fret, she'll return soon enough and then you'll have the rest of your lives together."

"But then she'll be too busy being queen and running the kingdom," Anna grumbled, sinking further back into the chair with a pout. "She probably won't have time for me anymore."

"As reigning monarch the kingdom and its subjects is her first and foremost priority, but that doesn't mean you're any less important."

A wave of desperate loneliness swept over her. "Do you think she's missing me too?"

Kai was quick to put her mind at ease. "I am almost positive that your sister is missing you as much as you're missing her. As a matter of fact I also happen to know someone else who is missing you, rather deeply may I add."

The redhead began reeling in anticipation. "Who?" she asked.

"Master Bjorgman of course. He's been by the castle every morning asking after you."

Anna grudgingly sighed, "I've been missing him too...but you know, duty calls."

Kai shook his head. "Not today, princess. It appears that you are certainly in need of a day off."

"But what about all this paperwork?"

"I appreciate your dedication, but as I said before you've been working far too hard. Therefore just leave it all to me."

"I'm not quite sure Elsa would approve," Anna reminded him.

"Nonsense! Besides, what she doesn't know can't hurt her now, can it?"

"I guess not," she murmured.

"On second thoughts, it might be best to keep it between us," Kai suggested quietly, followed by a subtle wink.

Anna gave a curt nod as she stood to her feet. "Don't you worry, my lips are sealed."

"Oh and before you go," he called after her. "Make sure you have a good, hearty breakfast. We can't have you traveling on an empty stomach."

* * *

"There you are, Your Highness. Just how you like them," Gerda said as she placed a pile of Anna's favorite chocolate pancakes down upon the breakfast table, followed by a bowl filled with various fruits and a glass of milk.

"These look delicious as always," Anna complimented, grabbing a handful onto her plate.

Gerda smiled sheepishly. "Well thankyou, Your Highness." There was a pregnant pause before the maid spoke up once again. "So, I hear you are taking a trip away from the kingdom today."

Anna cracked a smile. "Yeah, you have no idea how ready I am to leave the confines of this stuffy castle, even if it is just for one day."

"Well in that case I've taken the liberty of packing you up some healthy food for the journey."

"That's great! But could I ask if you managed to pack extra for Kristoff, he is such a glutton. And how about some carrots for Sven?"

Gerda chuckled softly. "No need to worry yourself dear. They have both been well taken care of."

Just then, Kai entered the dining hall, clearing his throat with a loud cough. "Your Highness. I'm here to inform you that Master Bjorgman is waiting for you outside in the courtyard."

A burst of excitement rushed through her body. "Tell him I'll be right there!" Anna then stuffed the remaining pancake in her mouth rather ungracefully, before gulping down a mouthful of milk leaving a ring of the white liquid around her top lip.

"Princess Anna!" Gerda said disdainfully. "Remember your graces."

Anna suddenly felt like a scolded child. She used a napkin to clean her mouth, before excusing herself from the table. "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

As the princess was about to leave, Kai handed over her riding cloak. "Would you like me to arrange for one of the guards to chaperon you?"

She firmly shook her head. "Thank you Kai, but that really won't be necessary."

The royal advisor nodded. "Well have a safe journey, princess and ensure you're home before nightfall. Her Majesty would most likely freeze me into a popsicle if anything were to happen to you."

"I'll be fine," Anna assured him as she skipped across the courtyard to where Kristoff and Sven were waiting. She was rather excited to be taking her first trip in the latest model of his shiny new sled.

Kristoff's warm, brown eyes lit up as the princess bounded towards him. He immediately leapt out of the sled, ready to greet her. "Your Highness, Your carriage awaits. Okay so it isn't exactly a carriage, but it's the best looking sled I have ever laid eyes on. Real mahogany wood... and just take a look at this lacquer."

"I'm really glad you like it," Anna said as she leaned in to give him a chaste kiss on the lips. She then proceeded to climb into the front seat, whilst offering Sven a friendly pat on his back.

The ice master felt himself blushing bright red as he clambered in alongside her. "You know, no-one has ever given me anything this nice before."

The princess giggled childishly. "Well stick with me and it'll be the first of many."

Kristoff smiled half-heartedly. "I appreciate the sled, I really do. However I just don't want you thinking that I'm only with you due to your immense wealth...because that's not it at all. I love you for you and not because of your royal status."

Anna rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help smile. "I think I've established that, Kristoff. Now, where are we going?"

"Well I thought we could take a trip to the valley of the living rock. You know to visit my family. The last time we were there you were...well feeling a little under the weather. I mean it's okay if you don't want to there are plenty of other things we could do instead."

Anna placed her hand on his forearm. "Kristoff, it's fine. I'd love to see them again. Only promise me they're not going to try and get us to participate in that whole weird marriage ceremony again."

"They'll be on their best behavior, I promise you."

As the sled sped off, Anna suddenly felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach which left her with a feeling of slight unease.. _Perhaps it is just my overworked mind._ Although she couldn't quite explain it, she wasn't about to let it ruin her day.

Kristoff, noting the unexplained silence decided to break into conversation. "So, how have things been back at the palace, with you as acting queen and all?"

"Well apart from Kai running me ragged, it's been okay. Although I can definitely tell you now, I am not queenly material. Elsa on the other hand is just perfect. She's regal and majestic. She has beauty, intellect and those awesome powers..." she trailed off.

Kristoff turned to her. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Anna. You have all those amazing qualities too, minus the awesome powers of course, but who cares. I'm sure one day, with enough practice you'll make a magnificent queen too."

Anna felt blood rush to her face in embarrassment. "You really think so?"

"Absolutely."

Anna looped an arm around his, leaning in more towards him until her head rested on his shoulder. "I'm glad I've been given the chance to spend this day with you."

"Me too," Kristoff agreed, before spurring Sven on.

* * *

Nightfall was already looming as the threesome began their journey back to Arendelle. Anna realized it was almost past her curfew and unbeknown to Kristoff she was rather anxious as to what Kai's initial reaction would be upon her return.

"So Anna, what do you think of my family now that you've finally been given the opportunity to spend an entire day with them?"

"It was wonderful, Kristoff...they're wonderful. Even if they were still trying to marry us...again."

The ice master blushed at the thought. "Yeah, sorry about that. It's just they've always wanted me to find a nice girl to settle down with."

She flashed him a warm smile. "Well they are love experts after all."

"Yes they are. But that doesn't mean to say I want them to meddle in _my_ love life."

"They mean well," Anna countered. "As a matter of fact, perhaps Elsa could benefit from their strong words of wisdom in the love department."

Kristoff lightly chortled. "I'm not quite sure Elsa would appreciate that."

Anna shrugged. "What harm could it do?"

"I don't know, cause her to freeze everything again."

She quickly dismissed his concerns. "Trust me, she won't. As a matter of fact she'll be thanking me."

"I just hope you're right," Kristoff said as they approached the palace gates.

As they rolled into the courtyard, loud voices erupted as Kai and Gerda hurried towards them flanked by two palace guards.

"Great, looks like I am in trouble."

"Princess Anna!" Kai's urgent voice announced. "Princess Anna, thank goodness you're home."

Anna quavered. "Sorry we're late, it was totally my fault."

Ignoring her apology, Kai barked his order at her instead. "Your Highness, follow me. Your presence is required in the throne room right away."

Anna's demeanor took on a more serious appearance. _Somehow I don't think this is about me being late._ "What is it Kai? What's wrong?"

Gerda also lent a hand at prompting her. "Please, Your Highness. Everything will be explained once we're inside."

Kristoff assisted Anna down, whispering softly. "You'd better go. I'll be in the stables if you need me."

Anna's expression was one of worry and puzzlement as she made her way towards the throne room. "Can someone please tell me what is going on?"

There were various muttering's between Kai, Gerda and the guards and to her annoyance, Anna could only hear snippets of information. "Fire..survivors...Prince Hans," were among the things she could just barely make out.

"CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Anna demanded, rather crossly.

Kai offered a chair to the princess. "Perhaps you should sit down."

"I'd rather stand if it's all the same!"

"Very well," Kai said before continuing. "Just this afternoon we received word from a neighboring village that four men and a young boy were plucked from a lifeboat found adrift not far from shore. They all seemed to be suffering the effects of hypothermia and were quite delirious, however they claim to have escaped a fire aboard a ship..."

Anna could feel a sense of dread bubbling to the surface. "A ship? What ship?"

"It was the legacy. The very same vessel, Her Majesty set sail on five days ago," Kai confirmed.

 _NO!_ Anna stumbled back a step, gripping her chest in pain as her heart felt like it was breaking into a thousand pieces. Her head began to spin as a wave of nausea swept over her. She felt herself about to collapse until Gerda caught her.

"Please sit down dear, before you fall down," the older woman said as she assisted the princess into a chair.

"I...I don't believe it...I won't believe it!" the princess stammered. "These survivors, where are they now?"

"Well I assume they are still residing in the village," said Kai. "The young boy with them was badly wounded."

"I have to go to them... I have to know what happened."

The royal advisor shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry, Your Highness, but I really must insist you remain here. We have only their word that they are telling the truth, and as of yet none of them have been formally identified as part of the crew."

"Well I can't just stay here and do nothing!" Anna protested. "It is my responsibility to find out what has happened to my sister."

Kai offered up a heartfelt apology. "I'm sorry, Your Highness, but right now your responsibility is to the kingdom. All we can do is wait to hear for further news."

"Fine, if you are not permitting me to go to them then at least allow for them to come here. Yes, send word that they are to be brought here immediately. Once they arrive have them placed under close guard, yet ensure they receive the best medical care. I wish to then be informed straightaway. They are the only ones who might be able to tell us what happened to Elsa."

Although not entirely comfortable with the situation, Kai decided to comply with her request. "Very well, Your Highness. Although we do have to face the possibility that..."

"Don't say what you're thinking," Anna shouted in between sobs. "My sister is strong, she has her powers. I have to believe that she is safe."

"Of course, Your Highness."

Anna then spun around abruptly. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to be needing a moment alone."

Once outside, Anna's knees buckled and she collapsed to the ground in a flood of tears. She couldn't bear the thought of her beloved sister meeting the same demise as their parents. _I can't go through this again. I just can't_.

"Anna?!"

Through blurred tears, Anna saw the blond running towards her with a sense of urgency. "K-Kristoff," she choked out.

Kristoff quickly enveloped her in his arms, holding her to his chest. "What is it, Anna? What ever has happened?"

The princess wrapped her arms around him returning his embrace, yet she couldnt prevent the high pitched scream which suddenly escaped her lips. "ELSA!"

* * *

 **More to come...**


End file.
